Calipso
by Bhodi
Summary: Historia congelada por re-edicion.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno soy nueva en este lugar y me dijieron que aquí se leen muchas buenas historias.

Acá les dejo el primer capitulo de mi fic llamado "Calipso". Espero que les guste o por los menos que lo lean y me dejen un dato de que les pinta. Soy fanática de Naruto pero mas allá de la historia, me encanta Sakura.

Naruto no me pertenece ni así ninguno de sus personajes, que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tome sus personajes y les dio nuevas vidas y personalidades.

Puede contener lenguaje obsceno y contenido sexual

* * *

_Calipso_

Capitulo uno

"-_Cualquier estacion es primavera con vos-"_

Era increíble, su maldito mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki era así. Lo mas increíblemente molesto, pesado e impuntual que el hubiese pensado un persona ha de ser capaz. Y era justamente la impuntualidad lo que a Sasuke más le molestaba, llegar a un lugar, no mas temprano, sino en el momento justo era una de sus mayores e importantes características. ¿Es que a caso es tan difícil llegar en un momento ya pactado?.

El sol ya había salido hace un par de horas, pero sus rayos se encontraban adormecidos por la ya recurrentes nubes grises que recorrían seguidamente el paisaje de se encontraba apoyado sobre una de las paredes exteriores del instituto, **_esperando a_** Naruto, faltaba ya muy poco para que muchos alumnos llegaran y ocuparan el espacio de los portones, situación que empeoraría su reencuentro con el usarantokachi.

El sonido del portón abriéndose lo hizo despertar del entresueño que estaba sufriendo , ya que había dormido poco y se volvía a pensar en su **_mejor_** amigo, le daría dolor de cabeza.

Puedes entrar ya, si quieres- el portero lo miro con un interés gastado.

Sasuke lo miro y entrecerró los ojos-Hmp...-camino detrás del hombre, hacia frió y solo llevaba una desprevenida chaqueta, **_esperaría_** adentro.

* * *

Corría a toda velocidad, y cada paso sentía que en cualquier momento perdería sus pantalones. Apenas había encontrado sus uniformes, entre la ropa sucia, cazo su mochila y una barrita de cereal, cuando voló hacia la estación a tomar el tren. Tenia tanto que a agradecerle Sasuke cuando le había dicho lo del gimnasio, sino su condición no seria la del ágil corredor que precisaba en estos momentos.

_Sasuke.._

Sasuke iba a matarlo, llevaba 45 minutos de tardanza, y aun le faltaba 15 minutos de su parada en la estación al colegio. Fueron dos ruidos los que lo sacaron de su trance, el del tren que había llegado a la estación y el de su estomago reclamando algo mas que una insulsa barra de cereal. No importaba, no había tiempo para una parada en su adorado puesto de Ramen, no había tiempo para un plato caliente y humeante con un abundante tesoro de fideos, debía correr.

_Correr o morir...asesinado por Sasuke Uchiha._

Shhhl...- Trago saliva y empezó a correr debajo de la lluvia- Espera por mi Teme! llegare en menos de cinco segundos, calma tus ansias asesinas...- la gente de la estación apenas llego a ver al dueño del intrépido grito.

* * *

Cuando entro al salón, vio solo a una pequeña parte de su curso, pero sus amigos estaban ahí, luego diviso una mirada asesina que le clavaba los ojos como dagas en su pecho. Camino empapado hacia su lugar, la campana ya había sonado y los profesores no tardarían en llegar. Bueno quizás su profesor, se tardaría lo normal.

Mira lo que trajo la lluvia, pensábamos que no vendrías Naruto- Shikamaru lo miro con diversión.

¿Donde carajo te habías metido, Usurantonkachi? Somos los primeros y no te sabes ni la mitad de la lección- Sasuke tiraba fuego por ojos, o por lo menos eso le pareció a la mayoría del grupo especialmente a un muchacho rubio de ojos azulados.

Normalmente el nunca era tan histérico, pero ya había pasado la mitad del año, el instituto era lo suficientemente aburrido y sus notas no eran las mas alta; no las que el quería.

¿Que te pasa Uchiha, tan preocupado por conseguir la beca a la Universidad? ¿Es que a tu familia se le acabo el dinero?- las palabras de Neji eran una fuerte provocación, últimamente se le notaba mas molesto y mas agresivo.

Creo que eso no es tu problema Hyuuga, la empresa de mi familia es la primera en el mercado, sucede que me no quiero ser un nena de papa, como tu- la sonrisa de Sasuke se torció demasiado, nadie lo superaría ni menos cuestionaría el honor de su familia.

Neji se paro tan rápido y encabronado, que la mesa donde estaba sentado dio un salto. Sasuke también se paro y lo miro desafiante. Todos sus amigos se quedaron mirando, incapaces de reaccionar tan rápidamente como ellos y habría sido una pelea muy pareja si el profesor no hubiera entrado. Su poco disimulada entrada los había puesto alerta a los dos, se miraron fijamente, lo dejarían para más tarde.

Buenos días a todos, veo que no somos muchos..- se arreglo un poco la camisa y se dio vuelta para borrar el pizarrón-.. así que dúo Uchiha-Uzumaki por que no empiezan con su lección...- les sonrió alegremente Kakashi Hatake.

Sasuke centro su mirada en un Naruto desesperado. Cerró los ojos con cansancio, era la ultima vez que haría equipo con el uzumaki, la ultima.

Bueno teme, debes aceptar que no fue tan horrible- las palabras salían como podían escapándose entre dientes, fideos y salsa.

Fue un 7 raspado, Usurantokachi- aunque tenia que reconocer que Naruto había improvisado bastante bien- Además solo tomo la parte de Filosofía.

Les dio un 7 a todos, Kakashi sensei es demasiado bueno. Además es nuestro ultimo año con el , en el próximo tendremos a un profesor para cada área y luego queridos amigos.. - Ino se afirmo con fuerza su cola de caballo- .. la Universidad. Sonrió orgullosa del lugar donde estudiaría.

Por favor, Ino, no me hables de eso...- Naruto la miro con preocupación.

Etto,.. Aun no te decides por una univer..sidad Naruto-Chan?- Hinata no podía verlo directamente, no sin sonrojarse, su timidez era mas grande que su amor por Naruto, sentía que nunca tendría el coraje.

Naaa, Hinata-chan, solo piénsalo..-Mientras comía su gelatina , de cual no despego vista- Sasuke ira aquella, Shikamaru y Neji a la otra, tu Y Ino a otra, Temari y Kiba a no se cual y yo aun no lo se. Lo que trato de decir es que no nos veremos casi nunca, se muy bien que en esos horribles lugares hay clases hasta los sábados..- raspando la cucharita contra el potecito, como para no dejar nada de sobre-.. e imagínate todos esos libros y tareas que debamos leer y cumplir...-Naruto hizo un puchero con sus ojos -.. es inhumano.

La campana del comedor sonó marcando el fin del receso y el comienzo de una nueva hora. El lugar no estaba tan lleno como solía estarlo debido, pero el quejido de los alumnos se hizo sentir, el día estaba muy pesado. Y en el momento que se estaban levantando para irse la directora entro al espacio y alzo la voz.

Silencio y buenas tardes..- con sus oscuros ojos busco a un individuo y al no encontrarlo frunció el seño, bajo la mirada atenta de todos los alumnos-... la señorita Sakura Haruno, es encuentra aquí?

Un muchacho de cabellos entre el plateado y el gris, se enderezo de su asiento y hablo con voz clara y altiva.

Se encuentra en baño señorita Directora, ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?- su sonrisa de dientes de tiburón se noto burlona, todos lo miraron, aunque esa era su manera de hablar, parecía que se burlaba en la forma de que hablaba.

La mirada atenta de Kakashi se dirigió sobre la mesa del muchacho. ¿Que clase de problema tenia Sakura ahora? La directora solo iba personalmente cuando la cosa era grave, solo un problema esencial debió sacarla de su despacho. Volvió a mirar esa mesa, estaba muy lejos del área de los profesores, pero pudo diferenciar al alumno que hablaba que era suyo, y luego a otros llamados Sai y Tseya que eran del mismo año pero distinta división. Los demás en la mesa debían ser del ultimo año ya que no reconocía a ninguno.

La voz de la directora sonó fuerte y clara- Puede decirle que vaya a mi despacho, apenas la vea, alumno Suigetsu? Le agradecería enormemente.

Será un placer, señorita Directora-la miro como haciendo una falsa referencia y se sentó en la mesa.

Luego que la directora se fue, el chico dientes de tiburón, busco algo en su bolsillo. Era su celular y con la rapidez adquirida de los videojuegos seguramente mando un mensaje. Sai lo miro con una sonrisa y Suigetsu se la devolvió para darle una buena mordida a su sándwich.

En la mesa de Sasuke y Naruto todo había quedado en silencio, como en todo el comedor. El nombre de Sakura no era un tabú entre ellos, pero desde hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser un tema de conversación. Ella ya no se juntaba con ellos, no desde el primer año, pero la relación tan cercana se había desvanecido durante ese periodo. Ahora todo era **_diferente_**.

Deberíamos volver al salón- Tenten tomo su palillo y lo coloco en unos de sus rodetes- Antes que los de ultimo año hagan algunas de sus fechorías.

Tomaron sus bandejas y las colocaron en el recibidor de basura. Pero Naruto se quedo en la mesa, mirando las gotas chocar contra la ventana y el cielo oscurecer.

_Desearía que dejara de llover.._.

* * *

Esos chicos que tanto miras Kakashi, son alumnos míos..-Mikato lo miro juguetonamente con sus ojos verdes, mientras jugaba como una niña con sus fideos-..y son terribles.

El profesor de gimnasia la miro con extrema curiosidad- No deberían darte tremendos bravucones a una recién graduada profesora como tu- le sonrió con sensualidad.

Ohh... no son malos, dije que son terribles. Tienen sus días que son como leones salvajes , pero una sabe lo que ellos quieren, y es que no los molesten..- ella le sonrió con una sonrisa fingida, no era su atención la que quería llamar.

Kakashi ajeno a la coquetería seguía pensando en su alumna predilecta. No necesitaba pensarlo una vez mas, se levanto directo al despacho de la directora, no sin antes tomar su confiable librito naranja claro. Había cosas que debía saber.

* * *

Eran las 3 de la tarde, el clima era fresco y el sol parecía dormido entre las grisáceas nubes. En el instituto no quedaba más que el curso de Kakashi, que ya se estaba retirando, ansioso de disfrutar lo que quedaba del viernes. Sasuke, Ino, Neji y Hinata esperaban a Naruto y Kiba que estaban en el baño.

Oye, Ino ¿no crees que Temari se fue muy deprisa hoy?- para todos Hinata tenia una forma muy peculiar de preguntar, daba la impresión de que se preparaba, una actitud que se tornaba muy diferente cuando el rubio se encontraba.

Quería comprarse ropa para una fiesta o algo así- Ino se frotaba los brazos - Hace frió, por que tardan tanto!- Miro hacia el pasillo del baño, aunque no podía quejarse ella tardaba horas solo para elegir un par de aros.

Si estas tan apurada, por que no te vas de una vez Yamanaka- Neji apenas la miro con fastidio.

¡La verdad estas que ni te aguantas Hyuuga!- lo miro de reojo- Si tanto te molesta este grupo por que no te vas tu- sino hubiese estado harta de la actitud de Neji, no se lo hubiera dicho, se habría quedado callada por que ella habría aprendido a conformarse, eso le había dejado su experiencia con los hombres.

Sabes que si no fuera por mi prima, yo no estaría aquí- si ella pensaba que le había ganado estaba muy equivocada, no doblaría su orgullo por un niñita pesada y creída.

Hinata se quedo callada, no sabia a cual debía responder, lo mejor seria copiar la aptitud del Uchiha, que permanecía callado sentado en uno de los bancos. Pronto se escucharon unos pasos apagados, que se dirigían hacia ellos, en una dirección diferente a los baños por lo que no serian Naruto ni Kiba. Una figura conocida, apareció como si nada frente a ellos.

Vaya, no sabia que organizaban reuniones clandestinas aquí, díganme ¿Que venden?- el cigarrillo volvió a su boca tan rápido como cuando se lo saco para hablar, el humo salía de una manera extraña de boca, casi con vida propia.

Sasuke y Neji miraron al chico dientes de tiburón con curiosidad. Suigetsu no tenia puesto el uniforme del instituto, ¿Había tenido tiempo de irse a su casa, a cambiarse y volver? Era un detalle estupido ya que ellos no sabían nada de ese compañero. Creo que nunca lo habían saludo ni menos haber cruzado mas de dos palabras formales con el.

Hola Suigetsu, en realidad solo esperamos a Naruto y a Kiba- Ino le sonrió con naturalidad, ella se consideraba lo suficientemente sociable como para entablar conversación con el chico personaje.

Genial..- le dijo entre una risita reprimida, luego camino hacia un árbol que estaba enfrente de ellos- .. Yo también espero.

Los insultos de Kiba apurando al rubio no se hicieron esperar, apareció rápidamente por el pasillo, entre los edificios del baño- Apúrate Naruto, no eres la reina del baile y me estoy helando...- Colocándose la capucha del buzo se unió al grupo, sin notar Suigetsu.

Apúrate Naruto, te comprare un ramen, pero debes salir ya- La voz de Sasuke hizo que tanto Ino como a Hinata se le erizaba la piel, era como una propuesta amenazara.

¿RAMEN? YA SALGO TEME!- Naruto salio corriendo del baño y cuando estaba a menos de 5 pasos de sus amigos se le cayo la mochila, que estaba abierta por su desprevenida salida. Carpetas, cuadernos y lápices, entre otras cosas, cayeron precipitadamente a suelo.

Ohh Kamisama! No puedes hacer una bien Uzumaki?- el castaño se toco la nariz, la idiotez de Naruto lo superaba, aunque lo divertía bastante.

Ino y Hinata disimulaban una risa muy provocadora, la situación era bastante graciosa. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos , ¿acaso era ese la persona a la que había elegido como su mejor amigo?. Neji rodó los ojos no podía pasar un tiempo mas con esos idiotas. Naruto recogía una cosa, al mismo tiempo que localizaba la otra ya que habían quedado desparramadas totalmente. La voz que hablo continuación, fue tan impactante que dejo a la mayoría atónitos.

¿Esto es tuyo, Naruto-Kun?- Naruto se giro sorprendido, para ver a quien tenia enfrente.

Sakura-Chan...-la miro con tanta ternura que sintió que se le haría agua el corazón.

Parada frente a el, con su celular en la mano, estaba Sakura Haruno. Apenas vestía el uniforme básico, de la camisa blanca y la falda negra, en su hombro colgaba su mochila. Tenía un mechón de rosa y corto cabello en su mano izquierda y lo miraba con una sonrisa completamente sincera. Todos menos el chico dientes de tiburón se quedaron entre la sorpresa y la confusión. Sakura hacia casi un año que no hablaba con Naruto, ni con ellos.

Mierda mujer, ¿Acaso no tienes frió?- Suigetsu camino hacia ella con total normalidad y le quito su mochila cargándosela en su propio hombro.

Sakura-Chan..- Tanto Sakura como Suigetsu miraron al chico rubio nuevamente.

Por Kami-Sama Sakura, lo dejado mas retardado de lo que ya era..-la situación era demasiado divertida, parecía embobado-.. y eso que ni te vio desnuda...Auchhhh...- Sakura le había dado un pequeño golpe en el pecho, que el exagero.

¿Esta todo bien, Naruto-**_kun?_**- poniéndole el celular en el bolsillo de la camisa, por primera vez sobre el hombro del chico vio al resto de sus compañeros mirándola- Déjame ayudarte a levantar todo esto-.

Sakura le había vuelto a hablar, después de tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo. Desde hace mas de un año que se habían distanciado, por ninguna causa en especial, el crecimiento del traspaso a la secundaria los había alejado. Sakura era su **_mejor amiga._** O por lo menos lo había sido desde el jardín de infantes y ahora ni siquiera compartían los mismos amigos. La miro de arriba a abajo, ella había crecido muchísimo; el apenas le sacaba una cabeza y su figura se había vuelto esbelta y bien proporcionada, sus rasgos femeninos estaban entre el de una mujer adulta y un niña.

Todo bien , solo es que estoy un poco distraído..- no podía ocultar su felicidad , le hablaba con una radiante sonrisa-¿Como has estado, Sakura-chan?¿Que ha sucedido con la directora?¿No tienes frió?.

Sakura le sonrió, seguía siendo el mismo.- Muy bien y con la directora no hay ningún problema..- se rasco la nunca- ..son cosas mías.

Sakura , te recuerdo que teníamos planes..- Suigetsu había cortado el ambiente familiar y meloso que se había creado- ahora- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Tranquilo, león. No te pongas celoso...-su amigo le había hecho recordar algo-.. seré tuya en unos instantes...- y lo miro con una de sus miradas cómplices.

Como quieras gatita, te estoy esperando- empezando a caminar hacia el portón del reciento, a mismo tiempo que encendía otro cigarrillo.

Me gusto mucho verte Naruto, te ves bien- Sakura lo miro con ternura.

¿De enserio crees eso Sakura-Chan?- había logrado que el muchacho rubio se sonroje y tartamudeara al decir la siguiente frase.- Tu también estas muy linda.

Ya eres todo un hombre ¿eh?- le guiño el ojo- Tengo que irme- volteándose en dirección a su amigo.

¿Ya te vas? y yo que quería hablar una rato mas contigo- Naruto le hizo un puchero con la boca, de esos que le hacia cuando eran niños y ella no estaba de acuerdo con su comportamiento o sus juegos-

Sakura que estaba de espalda y a paso de el, se volteo rápidamente y corrió hasta estar casi pegada al muchacho. Se puso de puntitas de pie y le susurro algo al oído , inaudible para los demás, que estaban muy atentos a su conversación. Antes de que el rubio pudiera contestarle, ella ya marchaba junto a Suigetsu, cruzando el umbral.

* * *

El lugar estaba bastante tranquilo, entre el sonido de bolas de pool que chocaban y la música rock que se escuchaba bien de fondo, ella estaba sentada en la barra, tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas de Linkin Park. El pool no estaba ni repleto ni vació, era el clima lo que complicaba cualquier actividad, no había dejado de llover o estar nublado desde que el invierno había comenzado. Pero la primavera no estaba muy lejos y las calles y negocios de Konoha pronto se verían inundados de personas.

¿Te sirvo algo caliente, preciosa?-el sujeto tatuado, limpiaba la madera de la barra con un químico de olor a jazmín, a ella le encantaba el jazmín tanto como el olor a sandia.

Un chocolate caliente con azúcar y jengibre, Luca- la pelirrosa le sonrió dulcemente- a menos que estés de buena y quieras darme un poco de alcohol- le saco la lengua burlándose infantilmente.

El chico de ojos violetas y cresta prominente alzo la ceja- ¡Sakura!-la reto- Apenas tienes 17 y ¿ya quieres romper todas las reglas?

Solo estaba bromeando, se muy bien cual es mi deber- Sakura se dio por vencida, en realidad era temprano para tomar.

¡Diablos!- los quejidos de Suigetsu llegaban desde la mesa de pool continua- Sakura me están rompiendo el culo, ¡por que no mueves tu hermoso traserito y me ayudas a ganarles?

Déjala, Saku ha estado muy pensativa, ¿Que problemitas rondan tu hermosa cabecita?- Sai estaba aun lado de barra, bosquejando algo en su block de dibujo.

Eso, lo había olvidado. ¿Que quería la pesada de la directora?-la voz de Tseya siempre le había parecido singularmente suave y adictiva, Sakura le había dicho que le iría muy bien en la carrera de locutor o cantante.

Tomo un trago de su chocolate antes de hablar- Mmmm... dijo que quería hablarme sobre mi futuro académico.

¿Así?¿En la cama de quien?- la burla del chico dientes de tiburón hizo que Sakura dejara de beber de golpe.

No seas baka, ni siquiera necesito una cama-su voz tan sensual que hizo que todos los hombres del lugar voltearan a mirarla.

¿Así?, por cierto ¿Que estabas haciendo cuando la directora te mando a llamar?-conocía a su mejor amiga, sabia lo que hacia.

Sakura miro fijamente al chico de grisáceos cabellos. El la conocía de adentro para afuera. Y aunque llevaba poco más de un año en esa perversa amistad, se complementaban mutuamente. Con el podía hablar cosas que a cualquiera la erizaran la piel o le seria desagradable. Tenia secretos con el y podía saber que pensaba ella con solo mirar sus gestos. La escena en el despacho de la directora cobro un significado mas duro.

* * *

_Antes de que saliera del salón de química recibió un mensaje de Suigetsu, se maldijo internamente. Tenia que pasar por el baño, ni siquiera se había visto en el espejo. La puerta de donde ella provenía volvió a golpearse; un muchacho de piel morena y cabellos oscuros despeinados la miro con intriga._

_¿No ibas para el comedor?- hablaba con agitación._

_No, debo hacer algo antes- camino unos pasos por el pasillo- pero espero que nos volvamos a_**_encontrar_**_-le sonrío de una manera gatuna y le guiño el ojo, el chico no había estado nada mal._

_El baño de damas estaba completamente vació , lo que le dio una mas amplia imagen del lugar; el baño era muy diferente al baño de los hombres, que ella conocía muy bien, estaba mucho mas limpio y ordenado. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba tanta rectitud. Saco un marcador negro a prueba de agua y escribió en el ingles en el espejo del baño " Emancipate yourself from mental slavery".Era su frase preferida de Bob Marley. Se arreglo un poco el cabello alborotado y se organizo como pudo el uniforme. Escondió bien su celular entre su ropa, no necesitaba_**_mas problemas_**_y salio directo a la dirección._

_Sabia lo que se venia, pero aun no le entendía; había sido muy discreta y cuidadosa. No se andaba con cualquiera, con chiquillos que pudieran mandarla en carta por un despecho ni algún idiota. Le sorprendía que Kakashi no se lo hubiera advertido, el había sido el mejor amigo de su padre y por cuestiones de trabajo ahora se veían muy poco, pero se guardaban un cariño increíble, al igual como con ella._

_Se detuvo cuando escucho voces apagadas provenientes de la dirección, era Kakashi y suponía que la otra era la directora. Escucho un poco antes de llamar a la puerta._

_No se preocupe , profesor, mi cometido con la señorita Haruno no implica ninguna reprenda- de pronto se escucho un ruido de sillas- ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?_

_No, muchas gracias- la voz del Hatake sonó despreocupada- Solo me parecía que si había algún problema con una alumna mía debía estar al tanto._

_Despego la oreja de la fría madera de la puerta. Ahora si tenia curiosidad. Sino eran sus supuestos actos indebidos llevados a cabo en el instituto y era algo bueno. ¿Que quería la directora con ella? No tenía nada que perder._

_Adelante..Oh señorita Haruno, veo que recibió mi mensaje, por favor tome asiento junto al profesor Hatake- la directora la miraba con entusiasmo._

_Eh..si ¿Sucede algo?- se acomodo bien en la silla tan incomoda-_

_La mujer se incorporo de su silla y busco algo en los cajones del escritorio. Sakura miro a su profesor que asintió con la cabeza como respuesta._

_En realidad si, esta mañana un buscador llego a la Institución..- le entrego una pequeña revista a la alumna-..Venia de la Universidad de Budet, ¿la conoces?_

_Si creo, ¿ No es la de Arte y deportes?- Sakura comenzó a entender lo que estaba pasando. Sai iria a esa Universidad y por lo que entendía era reconocida._

_Asi es, es un lugar donde lo requisitos son una habilidad deportiva y una artística. Es un lugar muy prestigio y es muy raro que un representante venga en busca de un futuro egresado- hablaba tan elegantemente que a ella le resulto demasiado melosa._

_Y mas faltando mas de una año para que esta abandone el instituto- Kakashi hablaba con orgullo de su alumna- El vino a ofrecerte una beca, para que estudies ahí, aparentemente te vieron en la ultima olimpiada de Volley y la profesora de arte le mando alguno de tus dibujos._

_Sakura francio el seño y miro una vez mas los dibujos del muestrario de la lugar parecía bastante bonito y tanto su profesor como su directora guardaron silencio esperando que dijera algo._

_¿Una beca? Yo no la necesito ..-dejando la revista sobre la mesa- Mi padre me lo da todo._

_La directora extrañada se sentó en su asiento nuevamente- ¿Acaso ya tenias en mente otro Universidad?¿ U otra área de vocación?_

_La verdad, es que no tenia pensado nada- la voz de Sakura sonó clara y segura- Además falta tanto. ¿No pueden dársela a alguien mas?_

_Sakura tiene razón, aun falta mucho tiempo y no queremos que te sientas para nada presionada- el Hatake le puso la mano sobre el hombro. La comprendía, pero le preocupaba la causa de su reacción._

_Considero tu solidaridad, pero de verdad me gustaría que no dejaras pasar esta oportunidad, creo que te aceptara aun cuando quieras pagarla- le guiñó el ojos, eso demostró que el enojo que parecía tener recientemente se había disipado._

* * *

Si aceptaba a ir a esa Universidad, pagada o becada, rompería los planes de ir a donde sea con Suigetsu, y aun que no compartirían habitación, se verían todos los días y tomarían las mismas clases. Ella amaba mucho a su mejor amigo. Y el no tenia la situación económica tan favorable como ella , no podía pagarla. Además el hecho de apenas salir del colegio y meterse de lleno a la Universidad no le era demasiado satisfactorio, quería disfrutar de su tiempo libre y viajar un poco.

Me dijo que un sujeto me regalaba un beca para la Universidad de Budet- lo soltó de golpe, como un vomito verbal.

Suigetsu dejo de pensar su estrategia en el pool y la miro detenidamente. Sai sonrió alegre por la noticia.

Eso es genial Saku, podrás venir conmigo -Sai dejo a un lado su cuaderno y rodeo la cintura de la pelirrosa con sus brazos.

Oigan, falta un montón para eso, ¿Podemos dejar lo de la universidades para el año que viene?- Tseya había logrado meter dos bolas en un solo golpe, cruzo los dedos victorioso- Estas perdido mi amigo.

Suigetsu no solo perdió la partido, sino la paciencia. Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

¿Eso significa que vas a abandonarme?- se paro en frente de ella y le permitió a Sai correrse a un costado.

Podía ser el chico mas divertido del mundo, pero Sakura lo doblegaba y no le molestaba ser débil por una mujer. El evitaba los conflictos, ponía siempre su mejor cara y no era una persona que resolvía los asuntos con peleas sino que cedía sin darle importancia. Pero con ella era diferente, la quería demasiado. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos y el plan que tenia era bueno ¿Por que carajo arruinarlo?.

Por supuesto que no- ella le hablo con ternura y lo abrazo tiernamente- sabes que nunca te dejaría, solo se los estaba contando- lo miro con ojos de corderito.

Suigetsu la miro por un instante fijamente y suspiro- Ah,..-luego comenzó a reírse- por que yo pensaba irme a la habitación de Sai y no dormiríamos mas juntos, estarías sola en esa habitación en Budet- dijo rozando su mejilla con la palma y con la otra mano colocada sobre el prominente trasero de Sakura.

Sakura se colgó de el y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El sonido de su celular los hizo separarse; era su papa. Su sonrisa se ensancho mas y contesto la llamada.

¡Este Suigetsu es para matarlo!¡Mira como se porta con su cachorra! Tseya se agarraba la cara, deseando ser el sujeto de los mimos de Sakura.

¡Ahhhh!...¿Viste lo bestia que es?¡Yo siempre digo que es una bestia!- Sai guardaba sus cosas en el bolsillo de su mochila.- No tienes tacto con las mujeres, por eso no tienes novia.

El chico dientes de tiburón les guiño el ojo a los dos- Si, una bestia, eso dicen de mi..- se carcajeo-.. Una bestia que consigue tocarle el culo a Sakura.

Se rieron en trío pero con Tseya se detuvo- Todos sabemos que cuando llueve la gatita se pone calentita - Volvieron a reírse a punto de la lagrima.

Pueden callarse de una vez, estoy hablando con mi papa- Los reto con apuro, era la niña de los ojos de papa, su única hija, solo se tenían uno al otro.

Suigetsu la miro disimuladamente. Ella era su cachorra. Pero el era mas cachorro de ella. Haría lo que Sakura decidiera, todo andaría bien, mientras siguieran estando juntos.

* * *

¿Creen que algún día dejara de llover?- Kiba se acerco por detrás del sofá.

El y Sasuke se habían quedado a dormir en lo de Naruto, eso solían hacer los viernes y fines de semana; volvían del instituto a la casa de alguno y luego salían al día siguiente. Naruto era huérfano, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente cuando era un bebe y su abuela junto a una cooperadora se habían echo cargo de el. La nana Kesha era un mujer mayor muy sociable y sus actividades consistían desde tomar te con sus amigas hasta tomar clases de yoga y tejido. Por lo cual no estaba casi nunca y Naruto estaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sasuke siempre había pensado que esa pobre mujer estaba algo loca, pero para ser alguien de la familia del Uzumaki no podía esperar mucho. Además era la única familia del rubio y el nunca había mencionado nada respecto a sus padres ni al resto de su familia. Y aunque la familia Uzumaki era pequeña, era mucho mas unida que su propio clan.

Eso pensaba yo esta mañana- el Uzumaki comía, **_otra vez,_** una bolsa de papas fritas mientras no despegaba mirada de la película de autos y tiros , que habían alquilado viniendo en el instituto.

No sean desesperados, en un menos de una semana estarán quejándose del calor- Sasuke odiaba lo dulce así que rechazo las palomitas de maíz que Kiba le ofreció- Además ¿Por que no enciendes la calefacción? Me gustaría quitarme la chaqueta.

Dos gotitas de agua aparecieron en la frente de Naruto- Lo siento, teme. Este mes se nos ha pasado el pago de gas. Pero la próxima vez que te quejes, te recuerdo que podríamos haber ido a tu casa.

Es verdad, Uchiha ¿Desde cuando tan tacaño? Tu casa es una mansión al lado de esto- el relimaron le tiro una rápida mirada a la casa de Naruto, si era pequeña.

¡Cállate, baka! Mi hogar será pequeño pero esta lleno de amor- sonó lo mas cursi que pudo.

Si, claro- el pelinegro rodó los ojos y tomo una lata de gaseosa.

Oye Naruto, ya que estas hablando de amores- tenia una travesura en mente- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo Sakura tan pegadita hoy?

La escena de esta tarde volvió a la mente de todos. Nadie había dicho una palabra, hasta que Ino empezó a hablar algo sobre un fiesta y el muchacho rubio parecía metido en su propio mar de pensamientos. Sasuke miro intrigado la reacción del Uzumaki, ahora se sonría a si mismo, como recordando algo. El también se había quedado pensando en Sakura, ella había sido su amiga desde niño y ahora la sentía como una persona completamente diferente a esa niña de grandes ojos que jugaba con ellos.

Naruto tomo unas palomitas con la mano y echo la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá- Son cosas mías- su felicidad no podía ser mayor.

Kiba y Sasuke se miraron extrañados. Naruto podía ser muy misterioso y generalmente no se guardaba secreto y menos un chisme.

**_...Te he extrañado mucho..._**

* * *

Namastte


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Quiero agradecer mas que nada a Carlie-Chan y danny por dejarme un reviews. Y a las dos otras personas que tambien me habian dejado algunos en la otra edicion. A las personas que lo leen y no me dejan nada :_ (/ nee no importa me vale con que lo leas/)

Bueno, quiero contarles un poco de como va a ser la historia. La verdad es que tenia pensado en un principio escribir sobre Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto en su adolescencia, luego se me ocurrio lo de plantear sus experiencias sexuales y finalmente se me ocurrio agregarle algo de comedia.

Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo.

PD: el lemmon surgira a partir del proximo.

Masashi Kishimoto®

Rating M: por lenguaje vulgar, obseno y sexo explicito.

Por ciertoo, casi lo olvido. Les pido mil disculpas, pero mi teclado no funciona muy bien, asique este capitulo no tendra acentuacion o asentos como quieran llamarlo. u.u

* * *

Capitulo dos.

"_Falsa alegría cambiada por tu cianuro"_

El sonido del agua corriendo hizo que se despertara, pero no que abriera los ojos. Estaba tan cansada; anoche se habian quedado hasta tarde en el pool. Sintio pasos cercanos a su cuarto, ¿Por que su padre se duchaba tan temprano?. Se desparramo entre las sabanas, quedando boca arriba. Sintio que un peso se sumaba a su cama, debia ser su gato, y pesaba mas, no mas bocadillos para Teo.

El frio abrumador del agua impacto contra su cara, se sorpendio pero no se asusto. Abrio los ojos tan rapidamente como sus manos intentaron retirar lo humedo. La luz que entraba por la ventana le dio de lleno, pero su vista no tardo en estabilizarse.

Unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa burlona la observaban con malicia- Jajaja, piensalo mejor Sakura ya no tendras que lavarte la cara, pero lo lamento; la deformidad es permanente.- le aprisiono los brazos preveniendo un posible ataque de la pelirosa.

¡Te voy a matar, pedazo de idiota, sueltame ya!- pateo a Suigetsu con sus piernas haciendo que cayera al suelo, a un costado de la cama.- ¿Como carajo entraste?- se incorporo sobre sus brazos. Intento secarse con la sabana pero su mano toco una toalla humeda.

Suigetsu la miro divertido desde el suelo, su broma lo habia dejado sentado, pero la cara de Sakura era espectacular. No pudo evitar un risita escandalosa, ella se enojaria. Sabia que no le gustaba que la despertaran abruptamente, muchos menos le agradaria una pequeña broma.

Sakura se levanto y se dirigio al baño, molesta por supuesto. El chico penso que lo habia dejado sordo, producto del portazo que pego. Escuchaba que lo maldecia desde el baño, aun asi daria un pequeño recorrido informativo por el cuarto de la pelirrosa. La habitacion era amplia y luminosa, estaba pintada de blanco y tapizada con detalles en lila, decorada con muebles antiguos; su padre no habia escatimado en gastos.

Pero Sakura le habia dado su propia personalidad; tenia algunos posters de grupos de punk y rock, un espejo grande con un marco colonial dorado y tenia algunas fotografias junto a su padre, sus amigos y lugares del mundo por donde habia viajado. De frente a la cama habia un gran ventanal con asientos y habia una pequeña casita afelpada de donde el peliplateado podia oir ronronidos. A la derecha habia una puerta blanca que llevaba a una habitacion de dos por dos que era el ropero de su amiga, habia entrado una vez y estaba repleto de todo tipo de vestuario. A la izquierda esta el baño y un gran escritorio movible , inundados de pinceles, pinturas, hojas, crayones, lapices y todo tipo de marcadores.

Hey! Te estaba hablando- Sakura le toco el hombro- ¿No me has robado nada, no?- le saco a lengua y con un dedo se toco el ojo.

¿Robar? Yo! Soy un corderito de Kamisama- haciendo una cara extraña- pero dime Sakura que tesoros escondes en ese cofre.- el dedo del chico se doblo hacia un objeto que estaba al pie de la cama; un cofre marron oscuro que parecia proveniente de un barco pirata.

Ahi guardo algunas cosas- Sakura camino hacia el y lo abrio suavemente-... ¿te apetece olerlas?- le lanzo un camiseta sucia que le pego en el pecho y termino en el suelo.

Ahhhh.. que desilucion...¿Donde esta el tesoro del Naufragio?¿La Riqueza de tu Familia?- Suigetsu la miro con falsa desilucion.

El tesoro esta en mis pantalones...- la pelirrosa hizo un triangulo con sus manos bajo su vientre.

Se carcajearon al unisono y salieron de la habitacion. Atravesaron el pasillo y cortaron camino por el living, buscando la cocina. Sakura saco dos tarrones de ceramica japonesa y lo lleno de cereales en anillos de colores, los puso en la mesada y tomo dos jugos de anana de la heladera.

¿Me acompañas al centro?, tengo que comprar algunas puas para mi guitarra- mientras se sentaba en el sillon del living y lanzaba cereales por el aire.

Sabado! Vamos al centro comercial a vaguear por la peatonal- Sakura encendio la television y se sento junto a peliplateado.-estos programas estan cada vez peor ..- rodando los ojos.

Por supuesto la tv no es lo que te va, si a ti te encanta el contacto humano- se rio entredientes y recargo su peso contra ella.

Callate Gilipollas!- lo golpeaba suavemente con los cojines del sofa.

Buenos dias, hermosa!- una voz profunda y masculina hablaba a sus espaldas- ¿Como estas, Suigetsu?-

Los dos se voltearon rapidamente y se encontraton con el padre de Sakura. Un hombre alto, de ojos verdes identicos a los de su hija, cabello oscuro y porte muy elegante. Tenia puesto un traje muy elegante y caro; una camisa blanca y un traje negro liso.

Papa!- Sakura de un salto ya estaba acurrucada en el pecho de su padre- Anoche no te oi llegar.

Acariciando dulcemente su mejilla- Pero yo si te oi llegar anoche, y era bastante tarde..- su hija sonrio inocentemente- .. Cuando hablamos por telefono no dijiste nada de llegar a la madrugada..- le encantaba ser sobreprotector con ella , pero conocia su hija y sabia que sabia cuidarse muy bien.

Suigetsu miraba la escena con normal monotomia, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa conexion de padre e hija. Su familia tenia mas de 8 miembros y no era tan unida como lo eran ellos. Los miro atentamente, eran bastante parecidos, ambos eran muy atractivos y tenian el mismo toque misterioso de la sonrisa y ojos verdes. Sakura era su padre pero en femenino. No parecia poseer rasgos de su madre, persona que el mismo no conocia y Sakura solo le habia confirmado que era una perra y que no la queria en su vida. Solo eran ellos dos ;una pequeña familia.

¿No quieren adoptarme?- El peliplateado ponia una cara de angel.

Muy tentador Suigetsu- sacando su celular del bolsillo- pero en este momento no estoy interesado en adquirir ningun hijo mas.

Lastima! Yo ya me estaba acostumbrando a almorzar cereal y a cuidar a mi hermanita de quienes quieren pervertirla- tomando a la chica por los hombros.

El hombre arqueo una ceja- No seas idiota- le recriminino- El solo bromea papa.

De acuerdo- tomo sus llaves- ..Escuchame cariño, debo viajar a Osaka para reunirme con los accionistas, mi vuelo sale hoy a las 3 y no regresare hasta el lunes ¿No te importa quedarte sola este fin de semana, no?

No , estare bien.- cruzando los brazos y sacando la lengua.

Eso es hermosa, si necesitas dinero sacalo de la caja fuerte- la abrazo tiernamente y le beso la frente- Te amo.

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensancho- yo tambien, no seas meloso- se separo de el y levanto la manija de la maleta.

No se preocupe, señor Haruno- atentamente- cuidare muy bien a su hija- el padre de la pelirrosa creyo ver un brillo de perversion en los dientes de del chico tiburon, brillo que prefirio ignorar y luego salir por el pasillo.

Ve por tu mochila, nos vamos al centro- Sakura cogio su mochila y tomos las llaves.

Oye, Sakura- cargando su mochila al hombro- ¿Cuando me diras la combinacion de la caja fuerte?

* * *

Eran un dia bastante agitado, habia dejado de llover y el centro de habia llenado de personas disfrutando de su fin de semana y realizando sus compras. Pero para Ino Yamanaka era un dia muy especial; su tia le habia pagado por cuidar a sus sobrinos y con eso habia llegado a su monto esperado para salir de compras. Y ella era una chica que le encantaba comprarse ropa y mas aun, cuando necesitaba verse espectacular para lograr sus objetivos.

Etto Ino, ¿Por que es tan importante comprarse ropa linda para hoy?- los ojos timidos de Hinata buscaron a su amiga por encima de un perchero- ¿No quieres venir en la semana asi miramos mas tranquilas?

El sonido de unas perchas moviendose abruptamente sobresalto a todos en la tienda- !No Hinata! Necesitamos la ropa nueva y linda para hoy, no te lo explique ayer cuando te llame a tu casa.- unos ojos azules incriminaban a la morocha.

Yo escuche todo lo que me dijiste. Lo que sucede es que no le encuetro sentido- la pelinegra tomo una pila de ropa que la rubia le habia pasado y camino con ella hasta el probador.

Ino abrio las cortinas y tomo la ropa, luego la cerro dejando a su amiga de espaldas a ella. Habia elegido los vestidos mas llamaticos, un par de calzas y unas blusas. Empezo a quitarse la ropa tan apresuradamente, que la camiseta se le enredo entre el cuello y un brazo,

Ahhhh- hizo tanta fuerza que el espejo frente a ella temblo- Muy bien, quiero que me repitas el plan del que te hable.- tomo unos de los vestidos y se lo midio a la cintura.

Dijiste que el mañana, osea hoy- chocandose los dedos meñiques por su torpeza al hablar- Me pusiera mi ropa mas linda para venir al centro comercial, ayudarte a comprar ropa sexy y algo sobre Yamusha, el chico del ultimo año, que te gusta.

La cortina del probador se abrio- No hables de el asi, el es Hero Yamusha, el chico mas sexy y atractivo del instituto, el mas popular del ultimo año- tomando aire por la nariz e hinflando el pecho- ¿Como me queda este?

El vestido era demasiado llamativo, turquesa con flores fucias, ademas era muy pegado al cuerpo y la hacia ver un tanto rellenita. Hinata trago saliva- Creo... que es un vestido de verano. Con el clima frio de estos dias, no creo que sea el adecuado.

Mmmm, tienes razon. Mejor algo de dos piezas- la rubia entro rapidamente al probador-... entonces este es nuestro plan; exactamente hoy a las 12:15 del mediodia vamos a esperar en la peatonal Hero que sale del gimansio y camina por ahi hasta su parada de autobus.

La pelinegra abrio los ojos y se ruborizo- ¿Eh? Ino! ¿Como sabes todo eso, lo estuviste espiando?

Hinata! No es espiar, es controlar las actividades del chico mas sexy de todo Japon- la paso el vestido por arriba- Segui escuchando; nos sentaremos ahi y cuando pase lo saludaremos y el nos vera sin el aburrido uniforme del institutos, entonces nos invitara a la fiesta que hace en su casa hoy a la noche.

Que! Ino-chan! ¿Estas comprando ropa para una fiesta a la que ni siquiera te invitaron?- tenias ganas de reirse pero la Yamanaka era su mejor amiga y no se perdonaria, hacerla sentir tonta.

Nos invitaran- la silueta de la rubia se movio con tanta elegancia que se veia como una modelo- ¿ Y que te parece este?.

Hinata se quedo con la boca abierta, su amiga era tan osada; llevaba puesto una blusa roja casi transparente y una falda de animal print que le marcaba toda la cintura. Ella nunca podria ponerse algo tan revelador como eso, se moriria de verguenza.

Te queda bien- le sonrio dulcemente- pero no creo muy posible ese plan tuyo.

Por favor, Hinata- pego la vuelta y corrio la cortina- Tu esta tranquila, que todo va a salir bien.

* * *

Algunos rayos de sol asomaban entre las nubes, la temperatura habia subido hacia el mediodia y la peatonal se estaba vaciando poco a poco, de las personas que se dirigian a restaurantes y cafeterias a almorzar. Naruto y Sasuke habia optado por comprar un combo de comidas rapida y desgustarla en las mesas de uso publico.

Es increible lo que aumento ese gimnasio, teme- mientras le daba una un buen mordisco a su hamburguesa- tendre que buscarme un trabajo- los ojos de Naruto se humedecieron.

¿Tu trabajando? Quieres hacer que me atragante- tomo varios sobre de ketchup y los volco sobre su papas fritas.

No me tientes, voy hacer que esas papas ensangrentadas te salgan por la nariz- se rio tan victoriosamente que un pedazo de vaca molida dio a parar al suelo.

¿Asi? Por que no te concentras en mantener tu comida en tu boca, ademas sino comieras tanto tendrias dinero de sobra para gimnasio.-Sasuke observo la mesa, estaba llena de envoltorios de hamburguesa, dos cajas de papas y mucho aderezo, sin contar el vaso supermegagigante donde se encontraba la bebida del rubio, que ciertamente debia ir por su cuarta hamburguesa.

Oigan!dejen algo para la plebe- la figura de Kiba se aparecio frente a ellos.

Hey Kiba! ¿No iban ir a ustedes dos a comer con Ino y Hinata?- fue la primera vez que el Uchiha vio a Shikamaru detras de Kiba, nunca se habia dado cuenta de que era el mas bajo del grupo.

Si , en realidad, Ino dijo que las esperaramos aqui- metiendose las manos en el bolsillo y buscando el celuar- ¿Planearon algo para esta noche?

Sasuke y Naruto levantaron la cabeza y se miraron mutuamente- Eh? Es sabado! Quiero dormir todo lo que no dormi en la semana, ademas el gimnasio me dejo muy cansado.- el rubio escandalizo.

Vamos Naruto, ¿Quieres relacionarte solo con tu abuela?- ironizo el Nara.

Oye! No te metas con mi nana Kesha! Ella es muy divertida- le lanzo el envoltorio metalico de la hamburguesa que habia terminado.

Tranquilos, nadie dijo nada de hacer algo muy fuera de lo comun. Yo pensaba algo de ir al cine, todavia no estrenaron la de los zombies pero hay una de terror que tiene varias estrellas- tranquilizo la voz del pelimarron.

No puedo, acabo de gastar el ultimo centavo de mi mesada en estas hamburguesas- juntando todo con los brazos y arrojandolo a un cesto de basura.

Yo te lo prestare, me lo devolveras cuando cobres tu primer sueldo- la voz del azabache sono sarcastica.

Sarcasmo que Naruto no llego a identificar-¡Gracias, Teme! Iba a pedirtelo pero pense que no te gustaria la idea de salir- levanto el pulgar y le guiño el ojo.

Sasuke rodo los ojos-¡Que parejita se ha formado!- el tono de Shikamaru sono divertido.

Eso Sasuke!Deja el amor con Naruto para cuando esten solos, aqui hay niños- le recrimino Kiba divertido.

Yo no hablaba de ellos- el chico de cabello atado señalo con la vista a un punto mas alejado de ellos.

Mas adelante pudieron identificar a la pareja: eran Sakura y Tseya pero no venian solos sino acompañados por el chico dientes de tiburon. Sakura venia colgada del brazo de su amigo, Tseya le susurraba cosas al oido. No llegaron a escuchar lo que le dijo pero el peliplateado si, y sonrio de manera sospechosa. Caminaron hasta unas mesas que estaban al lado de donde se encontraba el grupo de Naruto y se detuvieron alli.

No seas pesado, Tseya-la pelirrosa se separo del pelimarron y se sento sobre una mesa.

Tu me provocas, S-A-K-U-R-A- poniendo ambas manos a los costados de el cuerpo de la chica- ¿Que chica normal anda en falda un dia como este ,eh?

Sakura hizo un amague de pararse, pero lo que queria era ganar espacio para poder darle un tierno beso en su frente. Tseya cerro los ojos y ella se distrajo mirando el color de su cabello, era una mezcla entre el bordo y el marron. Pero el area colorada solo se distinguia al sol.

Espero ser la unica chica anormal que es tu amiga- le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujo hacia atras.

Tseya se sonrio- Ok, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, llamenme si surge algo.- choco los puños con Suigetsu y se perdio en una de las galerias.

Nos vemos hermano- el peliplateado tomo un sorbo de su bebida energizante y por el rabillo del ojo vio algo interesante- Mira nuestros compañeritos del colegio estan aqui.

Sakura fijo su mirada sobre un miembro en particular- Naruto,¿Que estas haces por aqui?- apreto los labios con simpatia.

Sakura-chan, vengo del gimnasio, nunca te veo por aqui- camino hasta ella y sintio una sensacion reconfortante en el pecho.

Es que es muy temprano para nosotros- siseo el chico dientes de tiburon.

Nos gusta venir mas tarde, pero estamos tratando de disfrutar nuestro fin de semana- ella lo miraba como si hablara con cualquier amigo, cualquiera que no los conociera diria que eran buenos amigos y que tenian trato permanente.

¡Igual nosotros tratamos de matar el tiempo!- Naruto se rio nervioso, aun se sentia extraño hablando con ella, era como voltear y mirar al pasado. Era como hace un par de años, cuando eran mas jovenes.

Sakura lo miro extrañada- No..- se incorporo y se acerco a el- .. al tiempo no hay que matarlo, hay que vivirlo- rozo la mejilla del rubio con su dedo indice, justo donde estaban esas curiosas marcas que parecian bigotes. Naruto se sonrojo.

Un griterio se escucho muy cercano a ellos. Se oia como varias personas, pero en realidad era una sola. Una persona muy escandalosa.

!Apurate, Hinata!¡Por Kami-Sama solo tenemos una oportunidad!- la imagen de Ino corriendo desesperadamente seguida de una Hinata con ojos desorbitados, con unas bolsas en las manos- Mueve esas piernas mujer.

¿Que sucede Ino, estan regalando tintura para cabello rubio?- Kiba se moria de la risa, la chica se detuvo de golpe y lo miro con una furia asesina, la imagen de Hinata era un mas graciosa; estaba tan colorada que no podia ni respirar.

¡Callate Baka! Yo soy rubia natural- se acerco a el para golpearlo, pero cuando levanto los puños la alarma de su reloj de mano sono- Hinata-Chan ya es hora, arreglate el cabello,¿Estoy bien?

Shikamaru se acerco a Hinata-¡Ino! Ella es asmatica, sabes que no puede correr sin supervision y menos metiendole presion- La pelinegra se puso mas colorada aun, ahora era el centro de atencion.

¡Por Favor, no ha tenido un ataque en años! ¿Me crees tan irresponsable?- la rubia se cruzo de brazos indignada.

No me extraña que seas tan egoista- el chico de la coleta rodo los ojos y sonrio con superioridad.

¿Yo? ¡Egoista!- le grito al oido- ¿Quien se fue a pasar su cumpleaños a la playa con sus primos cuando sus amigos le habian preparado una fiesta sorpresa?- hablo tan rapido que Shikamaru tardo en entender.

¡Yo no sabia que tendria una fiesta! ¿Sabes por que? Por que era SORPRESA!- se toco el pecho, victimizandose.

Ah, si ¡Claro el no lo sabia!- ironizo la rubia y estiro los brazos para arriba.

Ino-Chan...- la voz de Hinata sonaba apagada y entrecortada

¡El es un pobre victima, que no tiene amigos!- la rubia revoleo los ojos y Shikamaru se cruzo de brazos ignorandola y negando con la cabeza.

Ino...- su voz sonaba un poco mas fuerte.

Y ahora me ignoras, ¡Por que muy en el fondo sabes que tengo razon!- la rubia sonrio con grandeza-.. y tu que quieres?

La pelinegra tomo un poco de aire y apunto con su dedo a un punto a espaldas a Ino- ..Ahi viene.

La chica de ojos azules se dio vuelta rapidamente y sintio que le faltaba el aire. Se ajusto la cola de caballo y respiro profundo tres veces. Todos los que estaban observando la situacion anterior, dirigieron su vista a la persona culpable de la aptitud de la Yamanaka.

A menos de cinco metros de ellos, venia en su armonioso y varonil caminata, nada mas ni nada menos que Hero Yamusha. Un chico de ultimo año bautizado por las mujeres del instituto como" el adonis del ultimo año". Era alto, delgado y con una figura trabajada seguramente en horas del gimnasio, capitan del equipo de Volley, y el chico preferido de todas las profesoras. Sus cabellos castaños hacian una perfecta combinacion con sus ojos marrones almendras, sonrisa encantadora y un estatus social super elevado.

En el momento que paso cerca de Ino, se llevo a la boca un trago de su bebida deportiva. Para la rubia fue un momento magico, la nubes de alinearon perfectamente para que sol pudiera deslumbrar un poco de su luz, los rayoz iluminaron la piel del chico perlada de sudor. Parecia que estaba bastante acalorada, ya que solo llevaba una musculosa y un short deportivo, junto a un bolso negro de una importante marca estadounidense dedicada a los deportistas.

Holaa.. Hero- la rubia le sonrio dulcemente. Chillaba de emocion por dentro.

El fruncio el ceño- Eh...Hola- mira curiosamente a la chica que apretaba fuertemente la mano de una chica que tenia al lado.

A todo este jamas se detuvo por que siguio de largo, pero algo mas adelante le llamaria poderosamente la atencion.

Sakura- la miro de arriba a bajo- Ya no te veo mas en el gimnasio.- se acerco a ella.

La recientemente nombrada lo miro con total familiaridad- Es que ahora voy los dias de semana y mas tarde. Ademas me gusta mas ir al corredor aerobico.- le dijo todo esto sentada sobre la mesa

¿Asi? No te tenia que te gustara el aire libre, ¿pero vas a correr no?- le acaricio la rodilla y le hablo suavemente.

Sakura tomo la botella que el chico tenia en la mano y sonrio sobre el pico- Correr, volar, lo que tu quieras..- lo miro directamente a los ojos. El chico sonrio.

El castaño tomo la botella devuelta por la chica y echo un vistazo general a su alrededor.

Lo que yo quiera ¿eh?- miro y a Suigetsu complice y acerco su botella hacia el.

Brindo por ello, amigo- Ambos se rieron y brindaron juntos, lata y botella- Bueno, ¿vendras a mi fiesta esta noche, no?- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a la pelirrosa.

¿Fiesta?- Sakura giro su cabeza y miro hacia su pies con poco interes- No se, nosotros ya teniamos planeado otra cosa.

Hero la miro sin comprender, pero pronto capto su propia de lo que ella realmente quiso decir- No te pongas asi, si te encanta divertirte- lanzo la ya nombrada en un canasta perfecta de baloncesto en el tacho de basura cercano a Naruto.- Espero que _**todos**_ ustedes vengan hoy a mi fiesta.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el adonis del instituto ya estaba encaminado a su parada de autobus. Todos los que antes habian quedado plasmados en silencio solo como espectadores de la situacion parecieron reaccionar. Hinata que estaba junto a Ino la miro con ternura y tristeza, y la aparto del grupo.

Ino-chan..- le acaricio la cabeza- lo siento tanto, el plan fallo..pero ya veras...

¿Que?- Ino se aparto de ella de un golpe- ¿Como que el plan fallo? No lo viste!- ahora fue ella quien la acaricio la mejilla con los ojos llenos de emocion- El me saludo y nos invito a la fiesta.

Mientras la rubia deba pequeños saltos de emocion, la pelinegra dudo- ¿Nos invito?

Dijo espero verlos a todos ustedes en mi fiesta, tontita- se froto las manos, no salia de su sorpresa- Funciono, vamos a mi casa a prepararnos.

Hinata se sintio mas confundida aun, pero su amiga no le dio tiempo de acotar nada. Cuando pudo reaccionar estaba siendo arrastrada en dirrecion a la casa de Ino, por la ya nombrada a toda velocidad.

Kiba miro la escena entretenido- Que dia de locos.

El chico de coletas le dio una palmada en la espalda-.. y eso que todavia no termina.

Bueno..- Sakura se bajo de la mesa y tomo su mochila azul a puntitos fucsias.- Entonces nos vemos esta noche, Naruto.

Al rubio se le escapo una sonrisa radiante- Claro que si, Sakura-Chan.

* * *

Cuando el sol cayo toda posibilidad de seguir apreciando su magia se fue con el. Las calles se volvian frescas y humedas y la temperatura te obligaba a llevar una chaqueta. Eran casi las 8 y Sasuke junto a Naruto caminaban las seis cuadras de su casa a la de Kiba. Iban a reunirse ahi antes de ir a la fiesta, aprovechando cada momento libre para jugar a la play.

Oye, Teme. No me has dicho como me veo..- el rubio dio una vuelta y poso exageradamente-

¿Estas bromeando, no? Si siempre que salimos te pones lo mismo- Sasuke lo miro burlesco.

Y era cierto; el Uzumaki siempre se ponia unos jeans y una camisa azul a rayas mas oscuras, abajo de esta se ponia una camiseta blanca o negra y unas zapatillas negras converse o vans.

Peero..- a Naruto le bajo una gotita anime por la frente-.. ¿No me veo especial? Los clasicos nunca fallan.

Sasuke rodo los ojos-..Como digas..- metiendose las manos en los bolsillos-¿Por que quieres verte especial?

El rubio no lo estaba escuchando sino que estaba analizando la vestimenta del pelinegro. Sasuke siempre se veia bien, llevara lo que llevara puesto. Siempre sobresalia, siempre era mas bueno que el en todo, siempre las chicas morian por el. Hasta lo creia mas atractivo que el y tenia todo un futuro por adelante. Pero mas alla de todo era su mejor amigo, siempre lo habia comprendido, siempre estaba aunque no hablaran de algunas cosas, siempre lo habia preferido a el mismo antes Kiba y Shikamaru.

Sasuke le puso el pie, Naruto reacciono antes de caer.

¿Oye, que te pasa?- el rubio lo miro sorprendido.

Que te estoy hablando y pones cara de idiota- el pelinegro lo miro fijo- ¿Por que quieres verte bien para la fiesta? Eso nunca te importo antes.

El rubio relajo los musculos y se rasco la nuca- Por Sakura-chan.

Oigan, idiotas- era Kiba que los llamaba desde el porton de su casa.- Van a quedarse ahi a hablar como dos paletas de helado o van a entrar?

La imagen de Kiba era muy graciosa; estaba con el cabello mojado y usaba una frazada para cubrirse el cuerpo, como una capa. Temblaba como una gelatina y chocaba los dientes.

¿Estuviste nadando?- Sasuke se burlo.

El pelimarron lo miro con enfado- Acabo de ducharme y el timbre no anda- se froto los brazos- Y a diferencia de ti Uchiha, no soy un cubito de hielo, y no los dejare aqui tomando frio, ademas tengo sangre en la venas, sangre que se congela asique muevan el trasero.

Es tu buena accion de mes, Kiba-Kun- Naruto no podia contener su risa.

Se dio vuelta rapidamente y le quito la traba al porton de madera, paso rapidamente y corrio por el pasillo al patio trasero. Los otros dos lo siguieron a traves de el oscuro patio y entraron a la casa por la puerta de vidrio corrediza de atras.

Vaya Naruto, huelo tu perfume desde aqui- Shikamaru le hablaba sin quitar su vista de el televisor. Sus manos se movian tan agilmente sobre el joystick que resualtaba dificil ver que boton tocaba exactamente.

¡Empezaron sin nosotros! Bastardos!- Naruto se lanzo sobre el otro joystick y apreto START- Te voy a enseñar Shikamaru como se mata a un zombie.-Sus ojos brillaban de emocion.

Sasuke se sento en el otro sofa y miro la pantalla. Era Call Out Duty, uno de los juegos preferidos de su amigo, uno que el mismo ya habia pasado con anterioridad. Sonrio con superiodad pero su vista se centro una vez mas en el rubio. La respuesta que la habia dado hace algunos minutos era de esperar, pero no podia descifrar las intenciones de Naruto con Sakura. Ni sus propias intenciones con ella; el habia llegado a pensar que ella no le importaba el. Que solo le interesaba recuperar la **amistad** con Naruto. Por que daba por sentado con ella nunca veria al rubio de otro forma. No debia..

¿No vas a jugar Sasuke?- el Inuzuka lo miraba curioso, el le habia ofrecido un tercer joystick pero el pelinegro parecia perdido en alguna galaxia lejana.

Es que el teme tiene miedo de que lo deje mal parado- Naruto contesto con exaltacion.

Hmp..Ni los sueñes **usurantokachi- **El pelinegro tomo el control con despreocupamente, nunca debio provocarlo.

Ok, ya me canse, que sea un duelo entre ustedes dos- el Nara dejo el joystick sobre la mesita y miro a Kiba- Pasame una gaseosa, se me esta secando la boca.

Pues, claro, no? Kiba es el anfitrion y por lo tanto la sirvienta de todos- abrio la heladera con cuidado ya que estaba descalzo- Tomala de una vez, me quiero ir a cambiar antes de que lleguen Ino y Hinata.

El sonido de espuma siendo liberada llego a oidos de todos- Ah! Baka la batiste!- Shikamaru intentaba correrse pero ya era demasiado tarde su camisa y el sillon ya estaban manchados.

La voz de Kiba se escucho apagada por algun lugar de la casa- No te oigo nakama!- un risita reprimida se escucho a continuacion.

Diablos! Mi amada Play corre peligro en forma de liquido- el Uzumaki corrio a la cocina en busca de un trapo.

¡No seas exagerado, son apenas algunas gotitas!- Shikamaru tomo la remera del instituto de Kiba que estaba colgada en un silla y seco todo. Esa seria su vengaza.

Sasuke recordo de golpe lo que habia pasado luego de la partida del Yamusha. Naruto le estaba confirmando a la pelirrosa que asitiria a la fiesta, cuando el la miro fijamente. Sakura lo confundia, ella era al mismo tiempo tan diferente y tan parecida a esa chica que el consideraba su amiga. Sus relaciones podian haber cambiado pero sus miradas eran las mismas. Los mismos preciosos ojos verdes, el mismo peculiar cabello rosa, la misma sonrisa desbordante. Recordo que la miro directo al rostro y ella lo miro a el: y le sonrio. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, igual a la que habia formado ese mediodia. Sakura no lo habia olvidado.

Naruto se acerco para asegurarse de que todo esta bien- Creo que sera suficiente- inspeccionando la superficie del aparato- Oye Shika, ¿Sabes algo de Neji?.

Shikamaru siguio con la misma pose de todo esta bien- No.. no lo vi desde esta mañana- llevandose a la boca la bebida- De todos modos no creo que le interese ir a esta fiesta.- miro al Uchiha recordando su conflicto de esta mañana.

Kiba aparecio por unos de los pasillos, totalmente renovado a acotar algo- Pues amigo mio, no se me ocurre ni una fucking cosa que a Neji le interese, empiezo a pensar que no le caemos bien.

El Uzumaki pispeo con la nariz y miro directamente a Kiba- Hueles a perro. Akamaru te ha dejado su olor permanentemente, baka.- se tapo la nariz.

¡No es cierto!- el Inuzuka levanto un brazo y se olio. Tomo un aerosol que estaba en el aparador y se lo rocio.

Sasuke lo miro divertido, Shikamaru y el rubio se carcajearon al unisono.

¿Que?- les pregunto perplejo.

Es desodorante de ambientes, Gilipollas! Y eso que es tu casa!- el Nara cayo al piso tomandose la panza, que le dolia de tanto reirse.

¡Mentira!- Kiba miro detenidamente el envase- Carajo! Son los peores!¿No podian decirmelo antes de que me lo rociara?

Fuertes golpes en la puesta delantera retumbaron por toda la casa. Los cuatro se miraron extrañados parecia un temblor, Akamaru que estaba dormido en un rincon, se sobresalto y comenzo a aullar.

!OIGAN! Perdedores! Llevo quince minutos tocando el timbre y Hinata ya tiene un resfrio- la voz de Ino llego a todas los oidos presentes, incluso Kiba penso que los vecinos se quejarian- Asi que dejen de ver pornografia y abran la maldita puerta!

Shikamaru susurro muy bajito- Quizas si no nos movemos no sabra que estamos aqui- se le formo una sonrisa retorcida.

MALDITO! Te escuche, Shikamaru! Mas te vale que tu mismo abras esta puerta!..- Ino se sentia tan impotente, como se atrevia ese chico no dejaba de joderla desde esta mañana.

Dejala un ratito afuera, a ver si se la pasa la histeria- el Nara tomo el control y comenzo a hacer zapping.

Si es por mi lo haria, pero Hinata esta ahi con ella. No quiero que el Hyugga me liquide y no podemos dejarla ahi y que tenga que aguantarsela solita- el defensor de los debiles salio encaminado a la puerta principal, acompañado por su fiel amigo perruno que iba a protegerlo de un probable agresor.

* * *

Namastte.

Pd: Me vienen bien los tomatazos, soy vegetariana


	3. Chapter 3

¡Je suis de retour! en frances significa que estoy vuelta. Lamento mucho actualizar despues de tanto tiempo, pero es por razones de estudo mas que nada u.u

Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejarme un mensajito, o seguirme o ponerme en favoritos :D (Eve luna, danni, Koto, carlie chan) n.n

Aqui viene el capitulo tres... pero primero vamos a hacer todo legal n.n

Masashi Kishimoto®

Rating M: por lenguaje vulgar, obseno y sexo explicito.

Por ciertoo, casi lo olvido. Les pido mil disculpas, pero mi teclado no funciona muy bien, asique este capitulo no tendra acentuacion o asentos como quieran llamarlo. u.u

* * *

Capitulo tres

"De respirarte en los ambientes más oscuros"

El ambiente estaba tan pesado y oscuro, que apenas se podia distiguir a alguien cuando lo tenias a cinco pies. La casa, mansion de Hero Yamusha, esta ubicada en unos de los barrios mas prestigiosos de Konoha, cercano al centro, pero parecia que no tenia vecinos o si los tenia eran noctámbulos, el barrio se veia desolado pero la musica se escuchaba a una cuadra a la redonda.

Los chicos habian entrado primero mandando uno que otro saludillo a deportistas populares de colegio. Pero la casa a oscuras, apenas iluminadas por luces de neon, habia sido previamente decorada, estaba inundada de jovenes del ultimo año, populares y de otros instituto.

¡Esto esta que explota!- exclamo Kiba con emocion.- ¡y tu querias ir al cine Naruto!- quien recibio una palmada en la espalda.

Ya, tranquilo perro, y mas te vale controlarte, no pienso arrastrar a ningun alcoholico.- el chico de la coleta busco tanteo con las manos encontrando un sofa, no pensaba quedarse toda la noche parado.

¿Que dijiste Shikamaru? No te oigo!- el grito de Naruto floto sobre la musica.

Como sea...- acomodandose en un rincon del humedo sofa..- Esto es problematico- una chica desconocida descansaba su cabeza en su hombro, mientras probablemente dormitaba por la ingesta de alcohol.

El rubio escaneo la situacion, la casa estaba repleta de gente de desconocida identidad para el, los muebles habian sido reacomodados a los extremos de la sala para formar un pista, y su izquiera habia escalera que se unia con otra que debia estar a la derecha y llevaba al piso superior. Si que el Yamusha vivia bien, eso era todo lo que podia ver, la seudo pista estaba tan repleta que no podia ver que habia en el otro polo. Alzo un poco la cabeza he intento buscar una cabellera familiar, algo rosa.

¿Si nos separamos donde nos encontramos?- miro a Sasuke quien bebia de un vaso de carton rojo.

¿Separarnos? Ni piensen que me van a dejar de niñera de Ino y Hinata- el Nara tenia el mejor oido de todo al grupo- Creo que nunca han estado en una fiestita como esta- se sonrio.

Los celulares no serviran, si nos dividimos nos encontraremos en la esquina que pasamos , la del semaforo.- el azabache penso la estrategia, no era tan complicado despues de todo, pero noto algo- Hmp...debimos decirselo antes a Kiba.

Los otros dos miraron a su alrededor y notaron la ausencia del Inuzuka.

¿Cuando se fue?- la voz del Uzumaki sono apresurada.

Eso tambien es problematico..- mirando dudosamente la bebida que le habian acercado, el chico perro tenia historiales algo pesado en la fiestas.

* * *

Ino...¿por que no entramos con los chicos?- la pelinegra miro con toda la atencion del mundo sus zapatos negros de taco chino, habia optado por un falda recta lisa, una musculosa lila y un jersey pastel.

La Yamanaka observo una vez mas su aspecto en el espejo de ese estacionado fuera de la casa del adonis del instituto. Necesitaba estar perfecta, metio una vez mas la mano en su bolso y saco el rimel para retocarse.

Hinata, si entramos y nos quedamos con ellos, los chicos nunca se nos acercaran- se relamio, su labial sabia a frutillas, estaba perfecta.

Ino-chan... eres hermosa , no necesitas mas maquillaje- se froto los hombros, tenia frio y le dolian los pies.- Ademas, no me interesan otros chicos que no sean...

Naruto- la interrumpio y la susodicha dio un salta en el lugar- se que te derrite el corazon por el.- la Hyuuga se sonrojo violentamente- pero luego solucionaremos eso amiga, ahora debemos entrar.

La rubio se adelanto y ella quedo pensativa en el lugar, si su amiga se habia dado cuenta quizas el Uzumaki tambien. Solo pensar en eso hizo que su corazon diera un brinco, ella se moria, literalmente, por el rubio, pero el miedo la paralizaba. Un llamado la saco de sus pensamientos.

Vamos Hinata, debemos encontrarlo- dijo animadamente .

A Hero, penso Ino, a Naruto, susurro Hinata. Ambas caminaron hacia la ruidosa lateral de la casa y se perdieron entre la gente.

Inooooo!- grito alarmada.- estan bebiendo alcohol, ademas no puedo ver nada- se aferro con fuerza al brazo de la rubia.

Por suesto que beben! ¿Que creias Hinata, que era un cumpleaños con globos y pastel?- intento tranquilizarla.-.. debes dejar de ser tan inocente y vivir tu adolescencia.

Pero..- se encogio y bajo la mirada-.. si Neji se llega a enterar, pues el...

El no se va a enterar de nada- sentencio- Ahora deja de preocuparte y vamos a buscar a Hero.

Hinata asintio rapidamente, algo peor que su primo molesto era una Ino enojada. Sonrio internamente, ella era tan diferente, nunca tendria el valor que su amiga tenia y nunca las cosas le saldrian tan bien. Ahi lo recordo y suspiro languidamente, se habia olvidado que el anfitron de la fiesta no sabia que ellas estaban ahi.

* * *

Le ardia la garganta y olia muy mal, especialmente porque cierto pintor habia iniciado una apuesta con Tseya sobre quien resistia mas y como resultado le habia vomitado la playera. Unas chicas muy bonitas y bastante ligeras de vestimentas lo miraron con asco, era suficiente, necesitaba aire libre y deshacerse de esa prenda.

Hacia tanto calor ahi dentro y tanta gente obstaculizando la puerta, que debio infiltrarse por unas de las muchas ventanas que daban al jardin. Una vez fuera, se saco la ya mencionada maldita prenda y la lanzo por ahi, el frio lo ataco de golpe. Recodo que todavia era invierno y que la temperatura fuera de la casa bajaba unos quince grados mas o menos. La garganta volvio a molestale y busco un cigarrillo en su bolsillo.

Diablos!- no lo encontro- Juro por Kami que no volvera a tomar bebidas de dudosa procedencia- debio escuchar a Sakura.

Una idea la ilumino la cabeza y del otro bolsillo del pantalon tomo su celular. No habia visto a la pelirrosa desde el inicio de la fiesta, cuando se separaron y ella parecia enfocada en encontrar a alguien mas. Eso lo confundia, el era su mejor amigo y la conocia de tripa para piel, Sakura nunca se habia interesado en alguien hasta ese semana. No entendia por que no se lo decia, ellos se contaban todo y de un momento a otro se hacia la misteriosa. Un cigarrilo a medio empezar brillo sobre el cesped, bufo no estaba tan deseperado.

* * *

Subia como podia la escalera inundada de adolescentes alcoholizados y medios perdidos, no habia podido hallar a Naruto en la parte inferior y pense que tal vez estaria arriba. Se habia chocado con un Kiba bastante alegre, que al reconocerla no le dijo mas que un ¡Que onda, lindas piernas!, esa era la certeza de que zorruno estaba en el fiesta.

Unos brazos la envolvieron tiernamente desde atras, fruncio el seño y estaba segura de que no era Naruto, el no se tomaria esa confianza. Miro las manos de su atacante y reconocio rapidamente un tatuaje en la muñeca, un leon rugiendo. Tomo con suavidad la manos y con firmeza se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el chico.

Hero..- el chico le sonrio, siempre le habia gustado como sonaba su nombre en la boca de ella-.. ¿Que estas haciendo?- le recrimino.

Te estaba buscando, fui a la cocina y no te encontre ni con Sai ni con Tseya...- le acaricio la mejilla.- pense que quizas el tiburon te me habia robado.

Sakura le miro atentamente, el chico era probablemente uno de los chicos mas apuestos que en su vida habia conocido, llevaba un jean negro y una camisa celeste, ademas de eso era un chico decente, que aunque muchos lo vieran como mujeriego, era bastante respetuoso y solo le gustaba divertirse. Sakura torcio la sonrisa, lo supo inmediatamente despues de acostarse con el.

¿No me vas a dar mi regalo?- le recrimo acortando aun mas la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

¿Regalo?- lo miro divertida- No me dijiste que la fiesta era por tu cumpleaños, te hubiera comprado algo- le hizo un pucherito que al chico le parecio de lo mas tierno.

Lo se, pero lo que quiero no es algo que se pueda comprar- acariciandola antes de besarla con jubilo.

En ese preciso instante Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuuga subian por las escaleras, hartas de no hallar nada, con los pies matandola y unas vejigas a punto de estallar. Hinata no habia bebido mas que un vaso con hielo, que no contenia mas que eso, hielo. La Yamanaka habia optado por una bebida con un poco mas de sabor, una cerveza ligera, agradecia que solia acompañar las comidad navideñas con un copa de sidra o vino,asi el efecto no le pegaria tanto.

En ese preciso instante que decidio aventurar su cabeza por el pasillo, para ubicar perfectamente el sanitaro y no meterse en alguna de esas habitaciones de donde provenian gemidos bastantes prolongados, que hacian sonrojar a Hinata.

En ese preciso y intenso instante los vio. A los dos, a Sakura y a Hero. Perdidos en un ferviente beso, la oscuridad no le impido ver el hilillo de saliba que bajaba por la mejilla de la pelirrosa, sus lenguas rozandose. Sintio miedo, no asco y se mareo, se sostuvo de la pared, ante esto la Hyuuga indago muy vagamente para ver que habia desencadenado dicha accion y lo comprendio todo.

En ese preciso instante decidio que no queria estar ahi, queria estar en su casa y en su cama. En ese maldito instante Sakura Haruno, su antigua amiga de primaria, se habia convertido en un digna rival, en eso maldito instante Ino decidio odiarla con toda su alma. Esta vez si se desharia de ella, de una maldita vez , pero antes debia hacer algo.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sonrio derrotado, ya llevaba mas de dos horas en esa fiesta y aun no habia encontrado a Sakura, ni señal de la chica, ni sus amigos, ni de sus propias amigos. No habia bebido nada y tampoco habia bailado nada, queria bailar con Sakura, suspiro.

Sintio como alguien se colgaba de su brazo y vio a una chica algo mayor que el, castaña y de nariz puntiaguada. Sonrio aterrado y se escapo de ahi como pudo, no era la primera vez que una chica se le lanzaba en la noche. Ahora entendia por que Kiba insistia en ir a esas fiesta, las chicas eran mas regaladas que la de la zona de burdel en donde habia tenido que buscar en medio de una borrachera a su asesor cooperativo Jiraiya. Era algo asi como su tutor legal, asignado por el estado para ayudarlo economicamente y academicamente, con las cosas que su amda abuela no podia resolver. Pera tan poco profesional y pervertido, aunque eso no rayaba el buen trabajo que hacia, ya lo sentia parte de la familia.

Recordo la cara de fastidio de Sasuke cuando encontraron al hombre a mitad de la calle, con casi un coma alcoholico y siendo pateado por diferentes mujeres, de aspecto prostitual, enfadadas por que el hombre confundia sus nombres, aunque podia asegurar que las conocia a todas. Y como era la primera vez que iba a esa parte de la ciudad, le pidio a su mejor amigo que lo acompañara. Y con el podia contar en todas, menos en esta, ¿Donde se habia metido?.

Alguien choco fuertemente con el y se estiro para atras horrorizado al creer que era una de esas chicas faciles nuevamente. Se relajo cuando el rostro le parecio familiar, familiarmente ruborizado aunque la poca luz de lugar lo disimulaba bastante.

Hinata-chan! Ino, por fin encuentro a alguien- movia los brazos tan freneticamente que Ino lo miro con fastidio, la pelinegra se sonrojo aun mas, ¿La estaba buscando a Ino y a ella?.

¿Naruto-kun, como la estas pasando?- le sonrio timidamente.

Es una nueva experiencia para mi, nunca habia venido a una fiesta de este estilo- dijo mirando asqueado como un chico vomitaba sobre el regazo de quien debia ser su novia, que lo miro con un mezcla de asco y le decia un leve ya pasara.

Tambien lo es para mi..- le sudaban las manos e intento disimuladamente estirar su falda para quitarle las arrugas, pero esta seguia firme y sin presencia de las mismas.

Oigan, de casualidad, ¿ No han visto a Sakura-chan?- pregunto con animo, el no habia pasado aun por arriba quizas,- la he estado buscando toda la noche - puso cara de desilucion.

A Hinata le enternecio este gesto pero luego le dejo un sensacion extraña en el pecho, una que nunca habia sentido. En cambio para la rubia todo fue un poco mas drastico, la mirada se le endurecio de golpe y el sabor amargo aparecio una vez mas en el fondo de la garganta.

Pues ya es de madrugada..- contesto con burla- Esta doblando el pasillo, alli lo estaba al menos hace quince minutos, estaba ocupada, pero con lo rapida que es seguro ya te tiene un turno para ti.- le dio una palmada en el pecho.

La pelinegra miro dudativamente a Naruto mientras observaba con la rubia bajaba por las escaleras. Pero el no habia sentido el cargado insulto en la respuesta, primera punto la musica, segundo punto la chica hablaba demasiado rapido.

Ok, entoces ire a saludarla- amago con intentar largarse pero la dulce voz de la Hyuuga lo detuvo.

Esto..Naruto-kun...eh..- el chico levanto la ceja-.. Ino y yo vamos a tomarnos un taxi, asique no regresaremos ustedes a la estacion.- le levanto la mirada solo para poder ver una vez mas sus ojos azules y recordarlos cuando se fuera a dormir- Solo queria avisarte.

Ahh.. No te preocupes Hinata-chan, se lo dire a los demas- y la dejo subitamente sola.

* * *

Los labios de Sakura era de lo mas dulce que el habia probado en su vida. Ella era tan hermosa, tan sencilla, tan exquisita, tan dulce, tan Sakura. Por eso estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Y se lo habia confesado, luego de hacer el amor por primera vez, ella era diferente a cualquier chica que el conocido, reunia todas las caracteristicas perfecta para ser su chica.

Ese era el problema, ella no queria ser su chica, realmente sabia muy poco de lo que la chica queria. Desde el primer dia que se le fue presentada, nunca le conocio novio, muchos enamorados pero ningun novio. Pero le habia dejado muy en claro que lo apreciaba pero que no lo amaba, que le gustaba pero que no le gustaban los compromisos, que le gustaban sus besos pero no que la tomara de la mano. Si le gusto por ser libre quien era el para cambiarla.

Por eso aprovechaba esos momentos, esas migas de amor que podia arrancarle. La arrincono mas contra la pared y deslizo su mano hacia su perfecto trasero, la acariciaba pausadamente, estaba tan caliente que estaba seguro de que ella ya habia notado el bulto en su parte media. Producto de lo que ella provocaba en el y solo ella.

Sakura se intento zafar de el lentamente, rompio el beso y le solto delicadamente el cuello. No queria herirlo, no nuevamente. No queria que se sintiera rechazado, pero el habia cruzado la linea hace tiempo. Todo lo que hicieran, mañana serian heridas para el, y preocupaciones para ella.

Hero..- esquivo el nuevo beso que intento propinarle y este ataco su cuello.- Hero..mirame.

El chico hipnotizado por el poder de palabras de la chica la miro detenidamente , pero sin soltarla.

Ese fue mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti..- le acaricio la nuca- .. espero que te halla gustado.

No te das idea de cuanto..- la tomo por la mejillas y busco contacto labial que le fue negado nuevamente- por favor Saku, solo esta noche.- y la abrazo fuertemente

No me gusta que me digas asi..- se removio molesta, se estaba poniendo pesado-..anda sueltame y ve a disfrutar tu fiesta...- busco con la mirada a alguno de sus amigos y al no ubicarlos arrugo la nariz.

No..- la estrecho nuevamente- no te pongas arisca, sabes que te gusta.

He dicho que no- su voz sono clara y rotundante.

El se molesto porque tenia que ser tan complicado, por que ella no podia ser mas normal, cualquier chica de su edad baberia el piso por cual el caminara. No estaba logrando ningun avance, el beso lo habia dejado con ganas. Y esta noche queria mas, mucho mas.

Este Hero, lamento interrumpirte, pero necesito la llave de bodega para sacar mas hielo.- era la voz de un chico de ojos acuamariana y cabello colorado.

Humm..- solto a Sakura momentaneamente-.. quedate aqui, esto no ha terminado aun.- sentencio a la pelirrosa y camino rapidamente hacia las escaleras con su amigo.

Termina cuando yo quiera que termine- se acomodo su vestido y espero a unos segundos hasta estar segura de que el pelimarron se habia alejado.

Pero cuando intento doblar el pasillo y dirigirse, choco con la mirada amenazante de Gaara. Genial, ¿Donde estaban sus amigos cuando los necesitaba? Sintio la sangre arder, el maldito de Hero le habia puesto en carcelario. Se mordio el labio, el infeliz estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que la retendria.

Volvio sobre sus pasos y se metio en unas de la habitaciones, sin golpear y sorprendiendo a una pareja que andaba curtiendo en plena cama matrimonial. Apenas lo miro y busco una ventana rapidamente, ellos se dejaron llevar por a actitud desinteresada de la chica y siguieron en lo suyo.

Sakura no deseaba observar el espectaculo, termino de abrir la venta y medir las distancias, no debia ni haber cinco metros hacia los arbustos y salundando a la pareja que miraron nuevamente intrigrados a la posible suicida, tomo un poco de impulso y se lanzo por la ventana.

* * *

La muerte de la noche y el nacimiento de la madrugada habia trasncurrido con algo de molestia para Sasuke Uchiha. Definitivamente no le gustaba esas fiestas, las mujeres se le lanzaban tan desesperadamente que a veces podia sentir que lo manoseaban, pero digno de el reaccionaba a tiempo y las manda al diablo debidamente tratandose de un mujer.

Habia reconocido casi todas las mezclas alcoholicas que habia ingerido, a le gustaba tomar y sabia no emborracharse. Esperaba que Naruto supiera algo del tema, nunca habia bebido mas que un par de cervezas con el rubio y este se adormecia rapidamente o se ponia alegre a lo Naruto Uzumaki extremo. Ya tenia suficiente con saber que debian contener a Kiba en el viaje en tren, el Inuzuka habia desbordado.

Recordo que luego de separse de Naruto, habia pasado casi todo el transcurso de la fiesta con Shikamaru, hablando de trivialidades, habian divagado por ahi y terminaron encontrando a Kiba con medio de un juego de tequila con dos preciosas gemelas, el problema es que quizas nunca podria recordarlo por su estado de conciencia.

Por ultimo dejo a Shikamaru tratando de despavilar a su amigo perro y salio por la misma puerta que entro a la mansion. Necesitaba aire fresco y lo mejor era ya retomar hacia el punto de encuentro, era horrible viajar a estas horas y mas con un borracho. Deseaba ya que su padre le diera su auto, esto del transporte publico le molestaba.

Doblo por la calle y camino por la vereda, la casa del Yamusha ocupaba toda una esquina, desde afuera podia olerse un poderoso olor a alcohol y a humo. Se le seco la garganta, queria un cigarrillo. El no era fumador compulsivo, siempre compraba individual pero en noches de vicio le gustaba fumar uno, le tranquilizaba.

Escucho un ruido de bisagra rechinar e intento mirar hacia donde nacia el sonido, pero algo contudente le dio en la espalda, haciendo caer. Sasuke no tardo en darse cuenta de lo que habia caido sobre el era una persona y no cualquiera, sonrio sin darse cuenta cuando vio la cabellera rosa.

¿Sakura?- el practicamente le habia servido de colchon pero aun asi la miro al tiempo que ella se le quitaba de encima para ver si estaba herida.

¿Sasuke-kun?- el azabache sonrio cuando el sufijo salio de paseo luego de estar por meses lleno de polvo.- ¿Te hice daño? No pensaba que alguien estuviera afuera.

Estoy bien- la chica le sonrio dulcemente- ¿Sueles saltar de un primer piso muy amenudo?- ironizo pero sin burla.

Sasuke la miro de arriba a abajo, discretamente, y se vio pronto obnibulado por la chica. Sakura era hermosa, su corto cabello y extrañamente rosa se revolvia salvajemente marcando sus rasgos de niña rebelde. Se sonrio recordando que una vez cuando eran niños ella le habia preguntado _¿Cara de que tengo, Sasuke-kun?. De "muñeca" habia respondido un pequeño azabache de cinco años._

_"¿No de pajarito? pucherio-..quiero ser un pajaro Sasuke-kun"_

Constantemente- contesto tenaz- ¿Sueles detener las caidas de chicas muy a menudo?- le pico picara.

Eres la primera..- le sonrio de manera socarrona-...del dia.

Volvio a fijarse detenidamente en ella, esta vez mas abajo, sus pequeños hombros, su pequeño pero curvineo cuerpo, sus pechos firmes y provechoso, su delgada cintura, su ancha cadera que anticipaba un trasero divino, sus delgados piernas y sus converse negras. Sonrio al fijarse en su vestimenta. Eres un vestido de verano a rayas delgadas negras y blancas, ajustado, con bordes deliando en color rojo, la parte de arriba como musculosa y la de abajo como falda, corta, trago saliva el Uchiha. Y en vez de zapatos de taco como cualquier chica, una zapatillas de lona, que le iban muy bien, no le restaban puntos a su aspecto, le sumaba originalidad.

¿Quieres?- se sorprendio cuando ella le acerco un cigarillo, no tenia bolsillos ni bolso¿En que parte de su pequeño vestido lo llevaba? se excito en pensar lo ovbio, en su sosten, entre sus pechos,- es el unico que tengo, pero podemos compartirlo.

Creo que es una excusa para que te de fuego- le acerco el zippo metalizado, tenia le impresion de que Sakura no se lo dejaria prender en su boca- No sabia que fumabas.

De vez en cuando..- dijo dando la primera bocanada- ...ademas estoy salvando a alguien y de a dos se me hace mas sano.- gatunamente le paso el cigarrillo, sus dedos chocaron, el tacto era caliente, Sasuke pudo sentirlo, Sakura pudo sentirlo.

Mierda mujer! Seguis con esa maldita costumbre de lanzarte de donde sea- era una voz mas conocida para una que para otro- Te vi desde hace dos cuadras, ademas ...- le sonrio tiburonamente a ambos-... este es mio, era mi permitido de esta noche.

Sakura le recrimino con la mirada, le habia quitado el cigarrillo.- Gracias por abandonarme Suigetsu ¿Donde estabas?- pregunto curiosamente al ver su estado.

Intentaba comprar un paquete de cigariilos en la estacion de servicio, por que alguien metio sus manos en mis pantalones y robo mi guarnicion- se metio la manos en los bolsillos.- pero no me vieron de confianza.-

El Uchiha sonrio con una de esas sonrisas tan caracteristicas suyas. El peliplateado estaba con el torso desnudo, parecia que lo habian violado, su tez era palida y era bastante delgaducho, le recordaba a Naruto antes del gimnasio.

¿Quien fue la atrevida que se atrevio a ligarte?- dijo divertida la pelirrosa.- Voy a bajarle algunas mechas- se contuvo la risa.

JAJAJA, muy gracioso, pero seguiras siendo la unica que me tenga entre sus piernas..- el azabache se tenso-... por que mi camiseta fue asesinada por vomito artistico.

¿Sai? Por que no me extraña..- Sakura se froto los hombros tenia frio.

Suigetsu chasqueo la lengua.- Ademas dejame recordarte que la que nos abandono fuiste tu, estabas muy interesada en otro tema pero al parecer debiste huir.

La pelirrosa la saco la lengua, luego se encargaria de el.- Por cierto Sasuke ¿Donde estaa..?

SAKURA-CHAN!- el Uzumaki le grito mientras corria hacia ella luego de doblar en la esquina. Cuando la tuvo bien cerca sintio ganas de abrazarla, por fin la habia encontrado.

Hey Naruto! Al final no pude bailar contigo..- se lamento mientras lo saludaba.

Intente encontrarte Sakura, pero al parecer nos desencontramos- se acerco mas a ellos- pero al parecer la fiesta aun continua.

Rechazo la oferta con la cabeza- Estoy agotada por hoy, asique prefiero pasar- sintio la mirada de Suigetsu clavada en su nuca.

Esta bien, por lo menos no tendre que volver a entrar ahi, extrañaba sentir el oxigeno en mis pulmones- exagero el Uzumaki

La chica lo miro divertida y su mejor amigo rodo los ojos, Sasuke ya estaba acostumbrado.

Nos vamos ya?- tiro el cigarrillo al suelo y lo fulmino con el pie.

Sera lo mejor, nos vemos luego Naruto, Sasuke- y junto a la figura del chico pez se perdio en las calles.

Adios Sakura-chan!- aun la saludaba con el brazo en alto- ¡Nos vemos el lunes, en clases!

Creo que vas a despertar a los vecinos Dobe- la luz de la pantalla de su celular brillo potente.

¿A los millonarios dices, Teme?- mirando desquiciadamente hacia todos lados, estaba seguro de que en esta barrio de Rockefellers habia camaras.

Hmmp...- sonrio maquiavelicamente- Naruto toma todo el aire que puedas, por que tienes que volver entrar a la cueva del diablo a ayudar a Shikamaru a mover al perro.

Diablos!- maldijo el rubio.

* * *

Estaba encabronado, acababa de terminar un discusion sin sentido con su amigo. La cuestion: Sakura se le habia escapado a Gaara. Cuando el volvio la busco por todas partes pero la chica ya no estaba, habia perdido su chance, nuevamente.

Maldijo en voz alta y echo a un trio de fornicadores de su habitacion, queria estar tranquilo.

Cierra bien la puerta- la musica le retumbaba en la cabeza.

¿Oye, Yamusha, nos va a tomar declaracion?- el susodicho levanto la cabeza y lo miro extrañado-... digo por la suicida que salto por la ventana.

La puerta se cerro, la musica se alejo, se tiro sobre la cama y se agarro la cabeza:¡ estaba perdidamente enamorado de una demente!

Dio su cabeza contra su almohada varias veces, hasta que algo contundente le pico. Su cama olia a sexo, y no a sexo de el y Sakura, encontro una pequeña caja dorado con un moño. Un regalo, dedujo. Lo abrio y encontro un llavero con sus iniciales gravado en plata.¿ Acaso Sakura? Pero un cartita de 2x2 le saco la duda.

¿Quien carajos era Ino Yamanaka?

* * *

Caminaban lento, casi como flotando, Sakura iba un poco mas adelante y el la obseva atento desde atras. Algo habia pasado en la fiesta, algo que incubia a ella, entonces tambien era su problema. Sabia que no era por cansacio que le habia dicho que no al Uzumaki, ella no queria volver a entrar.

Suigetsu..- susurro suavemente al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta y lo miraba.

¿Si?- respondio atento.

¿Me cargas?- resfregandose el ojo derecho con pereza.

El asintio con la cabeza y sonrio ampliamente, se agacho y la tomo de la piernas, hizo pasar la cabeza de la chica sobre su espalda, al igual que la mitad superior del cuerpo, y sus piernas al frente. La llevaba cargada en el hombro, ella cerro los ojos y el suspiro torpemente, su **cachorra.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, un reviews o un favorito o follow y subo el proximo capitulo ¿vale?

Namastte

P.D:¿ Que parejas les gustaria para el fic?, ademas de SasuSaku ovbio n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaaa! Primero que nada agradecer por sus hermosos reviews y sus recomendaciones. Que me estan ayudando a armar esta historia, hay cosas que las voy cambiando a medida que escribo pero que creo que el objetivo del fic mantendra su esencia ;)

Lamento la tardanza :3

Masashi Kishimoto®

Rating M: por lenguaje vulgar, obseno y sexo explicito.

Por ciertoo, casi lo olvido. Les pido mil disculpas, pero mi teclado no funciona muy bien, asique este capitulo no tendra acentuacion o asentos como quieran llamarlo. u.u

* * *

Capitulo cuatro

¿Quieres dejarme bebe? _Dejame_.

Aunque llovia torrencialemente, la temperatura ya rondaba los grados de la primavera en Konoha. Dos jovenes se abrian paso entre individuos con paraguas que los observaban con una marcada curiosidad, mientras que en cada mente se formulaban incognitas. ¿ Por que ambos colegiales se reian con tanto jubilo si estaban empapados de pies a cabeza?¿ Por que la chica parecia huir de el muchacho que constantemente la frenaba? ¿Por que ella lo golpeaba y le pucheriaba tan infaltilmente?.

El espectaculos, de los aburridos espectadores que ni tenia mayor diversion que ver la lluvia caer, se termino cuando la muchachada se detuvo frente a una gran puerta verde con bordes blancos, en un de las zonas comerciales mas alejadas del centro. Golpearon suavemente pero determinacion. La puerta se abrio y la poca luminosidad del lugar trepo por la salida y en pequeño retardo, una cabellera rubia algo apagada y unos grandes ojos violaceos los recibieron con admiracion.

Ahhh, viene por el letrero, ¿ no es asi?- le guiño un ojo complice- .. aunque son muy jovenes para hacerse cargo.

Ambos jovenes se miraron girando sus miradas hacia un pequeño papel blanco mojado, que antes no habian notado, debajo de el gran cartel tradicional que indicaba que ese lugar habia un Casa de Ramen, una de las tantas de Konoha. "Si se come mas de diez tazones, se lleva un niño o niña gratis a eleccion".

Se carcajearon al unisono y la mujer abrio completamente la puerta dejandolos entrar al recinto. La sillas estaban sobre la mesas, indicando que todavia no habian abierto, ademas no se sentia ese deliciso aroma a pasta a punto.

En realidad, Sai y yo venimos a escuchar el testamento del convaleciente...- el morocho entono una sonrisa mientras se secaba con una toalla que la mujer le habia acercado.

Oh, si ese niño, hijo mio, de repente se ha enfermado y sabes lo odioso que se pone cuando esta enfermo Sakura..- le tomo las mejillas con firmeza- ..pero no te preocupes es solo un resfriado por el cambio de clima.

La pelirrosa se safo, no tan facilmente, del agarre del la mujer y miro a Sai quien tenia un sonrisa boba en rostro. La señora de Hozuki era ese tipo de mujer que podia resultar muy comica y muy pesada al mismo tiempo.

¿No has pensado en modelar Sakura? Eres tan mona...- se giro rapidamente- pero tu escualiducho estas demasiado palido ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?, parece que el agua se llevo tu color.

Mmmm.. no es de mi calze..- reprimio una sonrisa al ver la expresion del pelinegro que trataba de huir de la garras de esa mujer-.. ¿No se ha despertado ninguno?

Ninguno de mis ocho hijos ha decido poner un pie en la batalla...- tomo una escoba y repaso el sitio-.. si no sois mas que unos vagos, pero ya tendran hambre y bajaran a desayunar.. ¡Oh cierto, Kayla te ha hecho un dibujo! Creo que se lo dio a Sui-chan para que te lo diera..

Entonces subiremos a verlo..- sonrio sinceramente al recordar a una de las hermanas mas pequeñas de su mejor amigo, Kayla de apenas cinco años, una ternura con medias tres cuartos.

Estas en tu casa, mi hija..- se detuvo con rapidez-.. en cuanto a ti guapeton,¿por que no me ayudas a despachar algunas sillas? Mientras hablamos de cuando me vas a pintar desnudada.

El pelinegro trago saliba y se estiro el cuello de la camisa blanca, busco a Sakura con la mirada. Tarde, la pelirrosa ya estaba subiendo las escaleras que estaban al lado de la caja registradora.

Sakura podia sentir como la madera crujia a cada escalon que ascendia, la razon era que el edificio era muy viejo. Antes de habia sido una pequeña hosteria y en los ultimos cincuenta años no solo se habia convertido en un Casa de Ramen en la parte inferior, sino que subiendo al piso superior se encontraba la pequeña pero sumamente acogedora residencia Hozuki.

Camino por el angosto corredor inundado de cuadros con fotografias familiares y sin hacer ruido alguno llego al final del pasillo, donde un pequeña escalera llevaba al altillo del edificio. Sintio crujir aun mas la madera humeda bajo sus pies y entro como ninja por una puerta existente.

Vaya, leon...- observo la habitacion y rodo los ojos- veo que te has estado divirtiendo.

El susodicho la miro con entusiasmo pero al intentar acotar algo su rostro volvio a la misma expresion que habia tenido antes de que la pelirrosa entrara- Sakura...- ella se sonrio al escuchar su nombre salir con una voz tan nasal -.. matame!.

Camino hasta el borde de la cama y lo destapo hasta la cintura, miro su estado, aun mas palido que siempre, con la nariz enrojecida y hinchada. La falda se le subio, unos cuantos centimetros mas, cuando gateo asi el y se sento en sobre su abdomen, el reprimio un suspiro cuando le acaricio el cuello. Sakura esta helada. Llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica y la miro a los ojos.

Eres un exagerado, Suigetsu...- la mano que antes lo habia acariciado ahora le habia propinado un pequeño golpe en el menton-.. si apenas tienes mocos.

Eres una desinterada total, estoy agonizando mujer!..- fruncio el ceño, odiaba estar enfermo, se sentia debil, incapaz de escapar de su pesada madre.

Entonces no deberias salir, porque esta genial alli afuera- se tumbo a su lado tapandose con el cobertor con motivos infantiles, pegandose a el, tenia frio y su amigo estaba calentito.

Apuesto a que estas disfrutando de ese desastre..- menciono y se quedaron callados escuchando las gotas rebotar contra la ventana y caer a la superficie generando inestables charcos.

El peliplateado la miro de reojo, Sakura parecia tener la mirada perdida o toda la atencion de mundo en las manchas de humeda de su techo. Hizo un sonido raro con su nariz producto de su congestion para llamar su atencion, y como resultado unos jades verdes lo cautivaron, seria capaz de morder a cualquiera que dijiera que esa mujer no era hermosa.

¿Van a hacerme un lugar o que?- la puerta se cerro detras de el pelinegro.

¿Donde estabas renacuajo?-hasta el mismo tenia ganas de reirse de la voz que la salio.

Flirtiando con la señora Hozuki- sonrio de oreja a oreja, los otros jovenes se carcajearon- Tu madre es algo ruda, pero creo que podremos entendernos. Todo relacion es una obra de arte.

Suigetsu esquivo sus comentarios, la garganta le ardia. Sakura se incorpora y se apoyo sobre la fria pared, sus mechones rosas aun estaban humedos y se los peinaba delicadamente con la mano. Recargo su peso contra sus rodillas y antes de saltar de la cama, pudo sentir como su mejor amigo le acaricio las piernas.

Linda vista...- su dientes atiburronados no tardaron en aparecer.

Solo tuya..- sentencio antes de barjarse la falda a su lugar correspondiente, bueno casi, y acomodarse el uniforme.

Tseya acaba de mensajearme, dice que ya tiene el auto y nos pasara a buscar en menos de cinco minutos..- sonrio victorioso, su morral y sus obras estarian protegidas del agua.

Genial..- el peliplateado se dio vuelta tapandose y dandole la espalda- .. el unico dia que no debo pagar bus y me enfermo.

Eres un tacaño, Suigetsu-kun y un aburrido ¿ Sabes lo que daria por quedarme unos dias en casa pintando algo?- observo curioso la decoracion del chico tiburron y elevo el labio superior al ver un poster horrible.

Tsk..- se abrazo mas a la cama-.. Cuanto más horrendo sea el corte de pelo, mas despacio le crecerá.

Las delicadas cejas de Sakura se elevaron al mismo tiempo que las del joven pintor, mientras tanto el enfermo reprimia una risita espontanea, pero pronto sintio como la jalaban y les sostenian las extremidades con firmeza, los miro con falsa alarma. Las sonrisas en los rostros de sus amigos no eran para nada angelicales.

¿Escuchaste eso Sakura?- la maldita sonrisa no inspiraba confianza-.. Esta delirando, necesitamos darle terapia de choques.

Estas errado Sai-Kun..- la sonrisa de la pelirrosa daba mas miedo aun-.. el mejor tratamiento es la circuncisión.

Suigetsu trago saliva, los miro alarmado,- Nazis sueltenme!- se convulsiono rapidamente.

Las risas de todos se vieron interrumpidas por un bocinazo que por un instante fue mas impactante que la fuerte lluvia, algunos pequeños miembros de la casa comenzaron a levantarse y producto de eso a quejarse. Sai fue el primero en abandonarlo y tomar su morral y un block que habia dejado secar bajo la luz de la lampara. Volvio a enfrenarse con el enemigo femenino.

Sakura bajo la cabeza y le propino suave beso en la frente, la resistencia se apago- Descansa Tiburon y trata de no tocarte tanto se te va a quedar pequeña.

El le saco la lengua.- No te burles, piensalo mejor..¿Quien se sentara sola y no tendra mi belleza para admirar? Tendras que prestar atencion a Kakashi-pervertido-Hatake.

Creo que podre consolarme con algo..- su mirada se ilumino al recordar algo y tomo su mochila.

Resiste Sui-kun! Te hare un dibujo de un tiburron enjaulado para que decores esta ordinaria habitacion..- lo saludo desde la puerta.

* * *

Entro al instituto totalmente empapado de pies a cabeza, chasqueo la lengua. La lluvia era tan molesta. Apenas atraveso el umbral de la puerta pudo escuchar varios suspiros y comentarios. Y no era para menos, Sasuke Uchiha era un de los chicos mas guapos de todo el instituto, de todo Konoha y ahora que el tiempo habia pasado y la pubertad habia hecho lo suyo. Poseia uno de los mejores cuerpos que hacia que las mujeres quisieran ser un hombre por un dia y meterse en el vestuario de los chicos. Pero el nunca habia dejado que las mujeres se le acercaban, cualquier chica del instituto y de las escuelas cercanas sabian que el odiaba a las que intentaban colgarse de su cuello y las despachaba rapidamente.

Era demasiado arisco, eso tampoco era un impedimento para el gusto de las jovenes de Konoha, su aptitud rebelde era de lo mas encantadora. Pero apesar de cualquier biografia no autorizada que esas cerdad autoproclamaran el era un chico bastante tranquilo, de gustos sencillos, que no le agradaba llamar la atencion ni creerse un dios o adonis, ni nada parecido. Por eso nadie entendia que hacia en el mismo grupo de amigo que Naruto Uzumaki, el revoltoso numero uno e Yamanaka Ino una de las chicas mas chillonas aunque nada popular.

El vibrador del celular lo saco de su ardua tarea de esquivar swetears y sus dueñas que intentaban brindarle calor.

Teeemmeee!- achino la expresion, las chicas que lo rodeaban pudieron identificar facilemente por el parlante a la voz del rubio- ¿Eres tu?

No, Naruto, es el servicio de emergencia nacional..- demasiada ironia muy temprano-.. Si estas llamando a mi celular, ¿Quien carajos espera que te atienda?- dio un paso hacia adelante y un codazo hacia atras ¿Esa chiquilla de primer año lo habia pellizcado?

Uh, ¡Pero que humor de perro!..- ¿ Alguien le habia pellizcado el trasero? Esto se estaba saliendo de contro- Quizas pense, que tu madre iba a atender y sabes lo mucho que me gusta hablar con ella y que cocine ese ramen tan...- alejo su celular de su campo auditivo y se volteo rapidamente para tirarles una mirada asesinas a esas muchachas y ¿muchacho?

Elevo el labio superior asqueado, lo que le faltaba. Pero al parecer podia entrar a su curso tranquilo, un escandalo en el patio sobre algun nuevo vehiculo habia dispersado a la horda de individuos que andaba tras el. No habia casi nadie, solo Ino, Tente, la hyuuga y Shikamaru y un par de compañeros mas que dormitaban sobre los bancos duales.

y recuerdo que una vez para las fiestas , nosotros atamos un cohete a ...- Naruto ¿Donde diablos estas?- genial desde alli se podia ver como Ino armaba un escandalo, no tenia las ganas suficientes de soportar esto.

Eso Teme! Estoy en cama reposando de un pequeño resfriado, Kesha esta seguro de que para mañana estare de diez y hemos acordado que me quede en casa - pudo imaginar la sonrisa del zorruno, amaba faltar al colegio y mas ser mimado con tazones de ramen por su nana.

Hmp...- Si lo se, es grandioso, todo un dia en mi cama envuelto como pastelito, jugando a la play y mirando especial de zombies.- seguramente no llegaria hacer ni un tercio de esas cosas, se dormia todo el dia luego del decimo tazon de ramen.

Ok, baka ...- Suerte Teme, Kiba me dijo que Ino esta que quema con una teoria o algo asi. El gran Naruto Uzamaki , cambio y fuera..- cerro el celular con resignacion, lo mejor seria pegar la vuelta e irse a su casa, ninguno de sus familiares estaba y podria dormir todo lo que no durmio este fin de semana, ademas por la seña de Shikamaru... no tenia ganas de soportar a la Yamanaka en otro de sus dias.

Sonrio socarronamente y pego la vuelta, el timbre casi le destroza los oidos, al parecer Gai-sensei se habia entusiasmado de nuevo. Apoyo la mano en la puerta y cuando hizo presion para abrirla, otra fuerza la impulso para la misma direccion. Choco casi por instito con algo, con alquien mejor dicho. Cabello rosa humedo, piernas delgadas y a la vista, figura esbelta, y los ojos. Estaban verdes destellantes , en un fugaz recuerdo le acordo a cuando era niños, Sakura tenia ojos del tiempo, su intesidad de color cambiaban de acuerdo al clima. Se quedo quieto, estatico.

¿Ibas de salida?- le sonrio sinceramente y se movio a un lado para dejarlo pasar, aprovechando para pegar un vistazo al panorama del curso.- ¿Naruto no vino?- fruncio el ceño.

Hmp...-el pucherito le parecio de lo mas tierno.-.. esta enfermo.

Ahh, Suigetsu, tambien...-sintio una mirada clavada en su nunca, volteo y bien una intensa mirada azul observarla con determinacion-..mmm..entonces ¿Vienes Sasuke-kun?- y camino sin detenerse hacia el fondo del aula.

No le dio tiempo de contestar y el se quedo mirando su recorrido, opto por acompañarla, la invitacion era demasiado como para dejarla escapar, tendria tiempo a solas con Sakura. Paso por a lado de su amigos casi sin mirar pero moviendo la cabeza en señal de saludo. Shikamaru lo miro con asombro y iba a quejarse, pero su sensei hizo una pequeña y para nada desaspercibida intrusion al curso, al parecer si terminaban las lecciones a tiempo, los dejarian en libertad antes. Maldito Uchiha, o mejor pensado ingenioso, se habia zafado de Ino.

Sakura no le dio mucha importancia a la mirada que Ino le lanzo al verla sentada con el Uchiha. No tenia tiempo para niñadas, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que soportar a sus otros compañeros, con los que hoy exactamente, no tenia ganas de jugar. Sasuke se comportaria. Se sentaron bien al fondo, contra la pared, el lugar que habia ocupado desde que el ciclo escolar habia empezado con su mejor amigo, ella de lado de la pared y el pelinegro del pasillo. Y aunque las bancos eran de dos, y se creia que con la cantidad de presentes estarian todos agrupados en un sector, los pocos alumnos estaban dispersos.

Buenos muchachada, hoy vamos a ver un poco de Antropologia...-espero quejidos que nunca llegaron, se volteo a mirarlos mientras dejaba la tiza-.."anthropos " quiere decir hombre y "logos" se refiere al conocimiento..

Presto todo su atencion a su acompañante que no parecia querer prestar su atencion a la clase, se lo imagino al verla dibujar algo con su lapicera, y del papel paso a la mesa, y del mesa paso a sus piernas y de ahi Sasuke dejo de escuchar sobre la teoria de la evolucionismo social. Las piernas de la misma se veian tan apetecibles, queria tocarla, pero ¿por que carajo le pasaba esto ahora?. Presto todo la atencion al mundo a como se llevaba la lapicera a la boca y como sus labios tentadores apresionaron la punta.

Aparto la vista rapidamente, ¿Que carajo le pasaba? si seguia con esa racha de pensamientos terminaria apresionandola contra esa pared y ahi, adelante del sensei y sus compañeros, se la cogeria. Pero ella era ...Sakura. Hace menos de una semana ella no significaba mas que un recuerdo..Mentiroso. La habia extrañado, demasiado. Su alejamiento del grupo no solo la habia afectado a Naruto sino que a el tambien. Quizas a los otros casi nada. Pero par el que ella le diera la espalda, no lo saludara y empezara a relacionarse de una manera extrana con el chico nuevo habia sido fatal.

Pero era un Uchiha, y eso no tenia nada que ver, era Sasuke Uchina, y el era asi, su maldito orgullo y el convecimiento de que las cosas se arreglarian solas, de que solo era un etapa, que Sakura volveria a ser la niña que conocia desde jardin, lo mantuvieron alejado, quizas demasiado. Por eso cuando el viernes pasado ella volvio a dirijirse a ambos, esto lo confundio demasiado, y sintio esa necesidad de abrazarla, de estar con ella, de protegerla. Pero ella ya no era su niña, y por Kami, esa ya no era un niña, ahora era una mujer que una simple mirada dirijida a el, lo habia cautivado, casi atrayendolo inmediatamente. No iba a ser dificil atraerla a el, despues de todo ella era la que habia decidido que se sentaran juntos.

* * *

Se desperto por un prepotente olor a ramen. Augh, odiaba el Ramen. A esta altura de su vida donde era lo primero que olia y lo ultimo que limpiaba antes de irse a domir, ese olor era un asco. Una maldicion. Se destapo y tomo de la taza de te con limon que su madre habia dejado ahi, cuando el dormia. Nunca, desde pequeño, encontro el lugar donde su madre guardaba sus veinte brazos, esa mujer tenia un poder de accion increible, podia hacer mil cosas a la vez.

El grito de su hermana menor a punto de ser bañada por Kenji su hermano mayor, podia oirlo por sus maldiciones, en esta casa se oida absolutamente todo. Habia echo que se volcara parte del te sobre su playera, dejo la taza a un lado y se la quito. Era la tercera de esta semana, al parecer tenia un poder para atraer liquidos a su cuerpo. Tomo unas servilletas de contenido dudoso, que prefirio no oler, y se limpio el pecho. Se detuvo por unos cuantos minutos observando algo.

El tatuaje sobre su muneca izquierda, la flor de cerezo. La marca de Sakura. Se autoacaricio la zona afectada por el pedazo de arte y se sonrio inconscientemente. Recordaba el dia que conocio a Sai, ese fue el dia que habia ido a hacerse el tatuaje con Sakura. Su modelo al parece, improvisado y ordinario, segun las sinceras palabras del pintor, termino echo un bollo sobre el cesped. Y en unos cuantos minutos el pelinegro habia garabateado el boceto de lo que hoy en dia llevaba en la piel.

Sakura era la mujer mas especial, mas importante, mas indespensable en toda su vida. No solo era su mejor amiga, la mujer con la que se sentaba todos los dias y con la que se habia ido de vacaciones, quedado a dormir, con la que habia compartido tantos momentos. Era increible que la conocia hace menos de dos años y tan solo a poco tiempo de conocerse habia decido llevarla en su pecho. Casi institavamente recordo como se conocieron... a la defensiva, sacando los dientes.

Caminaba del aula a su lugar favorito en todo el colegio, el gran arbol cercano a los vestuarios, habia sido el primero en salir y por estar tan apurado de huir de una leccion no estudiaba, habia olvidado la pera de todos sus recreos en su banco al final de todo, lejos de todos. Tuvo que regresar muerto de hambre y salir otra vez, hacia aquel arbol. Le gustaba escalar a lugares, especialmente a arboles, y sentarse en la seguridad de su firmeza a desgustar sus frutas. Lejos de la burlas de sus compañeros, por ser el bufon solitario y lejos de esa pelea social que implicaba entrar en esa cafeteria.

Pero tan pronto como doblo en la esquina de los vestuarios, descubrio que no estaba solo, su lugar habia sido usurpado. Y no estaba viendo al individuo, sino que lo estaba. La estaba escuchando. Era una chica y estaba sollozando. Se coloco a espaldas a ellas, del otro lado del arbol, choco su espalda contra la dura corteza y se dedico a escuchar. Giro a penas la cabeza y la reconocio, era compañera suya.

No es muy educado de tu parte espiar a las personas ¿Sabes?- su voz se oia entrecortada y se giro lo suficiente para que ella lo viera, se sorprendio se consideraba una persona que lograba pasar desapercibida todo el tiempo.

Pues tampoco es muy civilizado expropiarse lugares que no te pertenecen..- sus ojos violaceos chocaron con los de ellas, verdes y suavemente hichados y colorados-.. este es mi arbol.

No veo tu nombre en el..- la vio secarse la humedad de sus pomulos con la mano.

Entonces fijate bien..- le dio una mordida a la dulce pera y se acerco mas a ella. Levanto la mano en direccion a un punto ya conocido.

Ella elevo la vista, ella sonrio, la primera sonrisa desde que se dirijian palabra-..¿Tallaste tu nombre en un arbol? ¿No se supone que debe ir adjunto al nombre de otra persona?

No, solo somos el arbol y yo..- la observo de reojo cuando ella acaricio la escritura del arbol-

Hmp... Extrano nombre, en fin, soy Sakura..-se asento junto a el.

Lo se, vamos al mismo curso ¿Sabes?- ella lo miro curioso por unos instantes y le sonrio abruptamente. El siguio devorando su pera.

Cierto! Eres el chico nuevo..- el sonrio, ella no dijo el apodo- No te adaptas bien ¿verdad?

Yo estoy bien enchufado, el problema son tus amigos...- el se detuvo, su mirada parecio entristeserse, se reprimio mentalmente "Recuerda idiota, estaba llorando!".

Si..- ella miro a su lado opuesto, aun sentada a su lado, al pie del arbol.

El dejo pasar un instante,¿ por que ella no se alejaba? Por Kami, el era socialmente incompetente, no sabia como contener a una chica en sus dias. Solo tenia una hermana mayor que ya estaba fuera de casa y una en pañales aun. Pero ella no se iba, segui ahi, sentada junto a el, compartiendo un instante de viento. La mirada de ella decayo, oculto sus ojos detras de sus mechones rosas, el ambiente se torno sombrio.

¿Quieres?- no se sintio idiota al ofrecer una fruta mordida, para nada.

Sakura lo miro indecisa, Suigetsu sintio su titubeo, entonces opto por sonreirle. Los dientes de tiburon la saludaron, filosos y alegres. Y ella se rio, se carcajero mejor dicho. Si el hubiese sido un perro, hubiese bajado sus orejas hasta el piso. Se sintio ofendido, esa desagradecida se estaba riendo de el y el solo queria ayudarla. Pero le habia sacado una sonrisa.

No te ofendas tiburon..- se acerco a el aun mas, podia sentir su respiracion, su aroma.-.. tienes piel de fruta entre tus dientes- le toco el labio y la boca se le abrio por inercia.

El parmanecio quieto, estatico, nunca habia ido tan lejos con un chica. Sintio la punta de su meñique en unos de sus dientes, el la miraba directamente a los ojos. Sakura parecia dudar de a momentos, pero continuo firme. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella le habia quitado el pedazo de pera y de una segundo, que fue en camara lenta para el, se lo habia llevado a su delicada boca, haciendolo desaparecer bajo su lengua.

Ambos se miraron, durante varios minutos, hasta que Suigetsu opto por hacer una hacer una cara de lo mas ridicula. Si alguien le hubiera dicho esta mañana, que antes de finalizar el dia estaria compartiendo un momento agradable con Sakura Haruno, se habria agarrado el estomado y se habria tirado al suelo de la risa. Justo como se reian ahora. Pero la risa de aquella muchacha, era muy reconfortante y le generaba una sensacion bastante agadable.

Empezaron a hablar de idioteces, de frutas, de que a ella le gustaba mas la sandia y a el cualquier fruta menos la manzana, era lo mas comun del mundo. Se sintio familiarizado con ella a medida de que el tiempo pasaba, era un chica lista, graciosa y no huia de el. No lo llamaba el Tiburon bufon, como lo habian apodado en el curso, decian que el era su forma de llamar la atencion, divertir a las personas, pero al ser un chico tan divertido no tenia amigos. Por kami, tenia ocho hermanos no necesitaban llamar la atencion, no habia nadie que valiera la pena, no hasta ahora.

Emmm..- termino la dichosa fruta y la arrojo por ahi-.. ¿por que llorabas?

No estaba llorando...- el rodo lo ojos y cambio su expresion, las mujeres eran complicadas y bipolares, ella miro sus uñas esmaltadas de verdes como si fuera la cosa mas espectacular del mundo.

Esta bien..-su sonrisa volvio a asomarse-..¿Por que no estas en la cafeteria con tus amigos?

Vaya, ademas de divertido, eres listo..- le saco la lengua.

Olvidaste lo de atractivo y sumamente sexy..- le guiño el ojos y tambien le mostro su lengua. Ella se mordio el labio y lo miro divertida- ..por si no lo has notado no hablo con mucha gente, no voy a andarme de chismoso por ahi.

No me fio de tus conquistas..- le dio un golpecito en el hombro, el le resto importancia, si no podia sacarle nada mas por lo menos disfrutaria de su compania. Se recosto sobre el cesped y ella lo imito, miraron las nubes que asomaban y una bandada de pajaros que volo por entre los rayos del sol-...Nunca has querido volar?

Hum, vuelo todo el tiempo, tengo una imaginacion poderosa..-chasque la lengua.

¿Y que imaginas de mi?- el elevo una ceja-..digo ¿Que pensabas de mi dos segundos antes de conocerme?

Que eras un chica tranquila, gentil, protegida por tus amigos..-la miro y espero su reaccion para continuar, pero ella estaba en blanco-.. que esta siempre con esa chica odiosa, la Yamanaka, y que eres un persona normal y de bajo perfil.

Hum, dejame decirte algo chico tiburon..- se incorporo y lo miro a los ojos-.. sabes por que parezco todo eso, por que pretendo ser alguien que no soy y ¿sabes por que hago eso? Por que tengo miedo de no encajar en mi grupo. Pero ahora por mas que intente querer sentir que pertenezo a ese lugar, no lo hago.

Su confesion lo habia dejado tan sorprendido que habia tardado en contestar ¿De donde sacaba esos ovarios esa chica?- Quizas los que pretenden son ellos, por que esperan que seas una persona que no eres.

Me caes bien, tiburon...-se incorporo pero no se fue.

Entonces quedate, tu tambien me caes bien..-no queria que se fuera, que se alejara-.. y no voy a mordete..

Tal vez quiero que me muerdas...- volteo medio cuerpo, no tenia miedo de mirarlo a los ojos, el le sonrio, seguro sin temor de que ella se burlara.

Vaya, no parecias tan lanzada.. la Yamanaka te reprime demasiado..- la sonrisa de Sakura se borro de golpe. Encontraste el punto, ganador-.

Cada paso que doy es un error para ella..- su mirada y se elevo, y el pudo observar como volvio a mirar los pajaros-..aunque las palabras suenan como algo vacío en mi interior.

Entonces ¿por que te aflijes?- queria saber mas, por lo que entendia la rubia era una dictadora.

Por ellos.. pero..- camino hasta el, uno enfrente del otro, el la miraba confundido, pero ella apenas lo miraba, tenia todo la atencion en el arbol-Yo sé lo que se necesita para seguir adelante, se cómo se siente mentir y todo lo que quiero hacer..

El la detuvo con sus propias palabras-Es introducir algo nuevo a mi vida y aferrarme a lo que no tengo..- ambos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo-.. No sabia que te gustaba ese tipo de musica.

Sabes muy pocas cosas de mi..- arrugo la nariz suavemnete.

Se que quieres ser libre y no te importa perder lo que sea a cambio de conseguirlo..- la leyo como un libro abierto, pero no consiguo ofenderla o sorprenderla.

¿Puedo mensajearte?..- el la miro nuevamente.- mandarte un mensaje de texto idiota..

Hum, trata de rescatarte un poco, no me lo se de memoria pero..- su discuro iba para rato-Si necesitas dejar el mundo en el que vives descansa tu cabeza y quédate un rato.

Esta bien, te espero despues de clases, aqui..- se volteo rapidamente, como si nada y camino hacia las aulas, el timbre habia sonado hace mucho ya.

Sakura..- mierda su nombre sonaba tan bien-.. por que crees que no perteneces a ellos?

Por que me acoste con alguien ...- otra vez dejandolo sin aire, pero eran jovenes adolescentes, no era nada de otro mundo, le sonrio como si nada.

* * *

Sasuke..-ella estaba hablando o el estaba alucinando, sus orbes verdes se clavaron en el de una manera muy extraña-.. ¿estas bien?

Hmp..- se removio en la silla, Sakura lo habia pillado observandola.

Nos toco antropologia forense..- elevo las copias con imagenes de huesos, habia estado tan perdido en ella que no noto cuando Kakashi dio el recorrido-.. hay que subrayan las ideas principales.

Se las quito con delicadeza de las manos- Yo pienso, tu escribe..- le ordeno.

Asi que te gusta dar ordenes..- se cruzo de brazos y lo miro divertida. Sasuke no habia cambiado casi nada..

Creo que eso ya lo sabias..- la rapidez con la que deslizaba el resaltador por las copias no le impedia conversar-.. Tu ya me conoces Sakura.

Ella aparto la mirada rapidamente, como si lo que hubiera dicho hubiese generado algun tipo de efecto negativo en ella. La observo chasquear la lengua y abrir su cuadernillo con toda intencion de darle fin a la conversacion. No lo miro cuando tomo sus ojos y empezo a pasar lo que el habia marcado, el permanecio callado. La agilidad de sus dedos en la forma de mover las manos le llamo poderosamente la atencion.. Dejo de mirarla. Era increible que cada accion que implicara a Sakura terminara en el contexto sexual. Nunca antes la habia visto de esa manera, siempre la habia visto como una niña..Apreto la tela de su pantalon bajo su puño derecho. Menti. Si la habia visto asi antes, de que ella se alejara.

De hecho no te conozco nada Sasuke..- arranco la hoja del cuadernillo con fuerza..- Ya no somos las mismas personas que hace casi dos años atras. Hemos cambiado y el cambio...- coloco sus nombres en el margen superior de la hoja-.. es bueno.

Con toda la versatilidad del mundo y toda la tranquilidad de un infante, se paro y no le dio tiempo a Sasuke a levantarse para dejarla pasar. Cruzo una pierna por encima de su regazo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, algo torturoso para el masculino, su otra pierna tambien lo habia pasado, y en un salto algo curioso la vio caminar con la cabeza alta hacia el escritorio de Kakashi. Quien la miro atentamente mientras recibio la tarea. Miro luego a Sasuke sentado al fondo, y finalmente volvio a su capitulo disidente de la sexta entrega de Icha Icha Paradise.

Pues yo no puedo fingir que no te conozco..- ella ya estaba sentada a su lado- porque tienes el mismo cabello..- apenas rozo los mechones-.. la misma pequeña nariz abotonada..- le dio un suave toque..- los mismo ojos de tu padre...- ella sonrio cuando el lo menciono-.. la misma boca que nunca se calla, jugaste desde chiquitita a ser libre.

La tomo del menton y la hizo mirarlo. Miro sus ojos, negros y oscuros, como el petroleo. En efecto seguia teniendo la misma apariencia, algo mas alto y mas maduro, pero aun asi, en su expresion seguia viva la aptitud de chico malo, que de a las mujeres les llamaba atencion. A ella siempre le gustaban los chicos malos, pero Sasuke, era diferente. Nunca le habia llamado la atencion hasta que descubrio que el estaba tan desesperado por recuperarla como el rubio. Podia sentirlo, ellos habian tenido una conexion. Naruto lo decia todo con palabras y actos y Sasuke con los gestos. Siempre fueron asi, ella era la que se habia transformado ¿ A caso el no podia verlo?

Cuando le tomo el menton, ella abrio la boca, inconscientemente por supuesto, permitiendole apreciar un poco mas de su interior, sus labios se despegaron casi con vida propia, mostrandole unos blanquisimos dientes, perfectos. Un destello le llamo la atencion, al fondo donde deberia estar la lengua. Fue incapaz de pensar en que quizas todo el curso los estaria mirando, que quizas no era la manera mas adecuada de rencociliarse con una amiga.. una amiga.. si claro.

Sasuke la habia acorralado contra la pared y se habia inclinado sobre ella, sacandole un beso de prepo. Ella no cerro los ojos en ningun momento, y el solo los mantuvo abiertos antes de que sus lenguas se encontraran. Una mano de el reposaba en la pared y la otra sobre el costado de su cuello sobre su hombro izquierdo. No era la primera vez que le robaban un beso, reacciono como debia. Cedio ante su juego, pero el suceso no duro demasiado. Ambos se separaron casi al mismo tiempo, cuando ella tomo el control del poder; su mano sobre el regazo del Uchiha, aunque el susodicho no se habia sobresaltado tanto como ella esperaba.

Sakura miro a su alrededor, curiosa de si alguien los habia pillado, no le agradaban demasiado los espectaculos, pero al parecer todos seguian concentrados en sus tareas grupales. Miro al escritorio frente al pizarron, vacio, Kakashi no estaba, no se sorprendio demasiado, su sensei sabia esfumarse tal ninja en cualquier momento de la clase. Miro de reojo a Sasuke, quien tenia tenia cara seria, recargando su menton sobre sus manos entrecruzadas en triangulo sobre el banco, de un segundo a otro la mirada se torno burlona.

Te perforaste la lengua...- sentencio para luego voltear a mirarla. Ella fingio indignacion como epilogo de sacar su lengua juguetonamente, la bolita de acero en el centro tirando a la punta.

En un dia de esos...- suspiro mientras metia la mano en el bolsillo de su mochila-.. pero si querias saberlo solo tenias que pedirmelo.

Hmmp..- se recargo sobre la silla-.. me gusta lo directo.

No solo lo directo, sino tambien lo facil..- Sasuke enarco un ceja ¿La habia ofendido?, la vista de la pelirrosa estaba bajo del banco, cinco mensajes de texto nuevo.- .. pero es la ultima vez que me robas un beso Uchiha...- el timbre del receso exploto.

Por Kami, que agil era esa chica, habia saltado el banco sin problemas y lo habia dejado con ese deje de insastifaccion nuevamente. El beso habia estado perfecto, el arito no era inconveniente, lo habia comprobado. Pero nunca le dejaba degustar la sensacion de exito. Sakura era perfecta, pero ambos querian llevar los pantalones. Hmp.. encontraria la manera, habia tenido un excelente avance y queria otro de esos besos.

* * *

El vestidor de los hombre estaba en un edificio a parte de la estructura del colegio, diez metros a la izquiera de este estaba el de mujeres, y ambos eran lo suficientemende espaciosos como para que 25 alumnos se cambiaran si chocarse, pero hoy era un dia diferente. Los vestuarios se habian inundado y los alumnos que debian cambiarse al uniforme de gymnasia no tenian otra que luchar por un hueco en los baños cercanos a los salones. Y este dia tanto las chicas como los chicos de segundo tenian clases de volley en el gimnasio techado.

Oye Ino..- la rubia levanto la cabeza sobre el agujero de su musculosa, que le estaba dando trabajo ponerse siendo empujada constantemente-.¿ Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Que no aguantaste un simple reventon y huiste de cumpleaños de Hero?

Tanto Tenten como Hinata levantaron la cabeza y miraron a la descarada chica que obstigaba a su amiga- Cierra la boca Kaira, no eres nada para decirme nada y ciertamente lo que me digas me vale un comino..- tenia suficiente, estaba furiosa.

Pues mira como te pones..- la chica aproveche para atarse su brillante cabello caoba-.. no puedo ni imaginarme como te pusiste cuando descubriste que Hero no sabe ni que existes y que prefiere encantadoramente a Sakura-se cruzo de brazos.

La rubia increpo con la mirada a la chica de la dos coletas, su querida amiga, Tenten-..Se lo contaste, te dije que no se lo dijieras a nadie..- dio un paso al frente.

No te pongas asi..- se defendio-..se lo conte a mi prima nada mas..- respondio rapidamente.

Que es mas chismosa que tu..-Ino la miro con odio, ni siquiera podia confiar en sus amigas-... que imbecil.

Ino, por favor, no peleemos entre nosotras..- la pelinegra hablo atropelladamente, con voz suave y dudosa, estaban armando todo un espectaculo ahi, todas las miradas sobre ellas.

Calmate Hinata, por que no tengo mas que decir..- fulmino a Tenten que dio un salto, algo arrepentida en su lugar, con la cabeza gacha.

Agarro sus cosas rapidamente y tomo a la Hyuuga de la mano arrastrandola fuera del baño, hecha una fiera. Se detuvo cerca de la puerta del gimnasio, lanzo su bolso en el suelo, al costado de una maceta y se sento cruzando las piernas. La pelinegra ocupo el espacio vacante a su lado.

Es una maldita..- refunfuño, mientras negaba con la cabeza-.. despues de todo lo que hicimos por ella. Seria un fenomeno sino estuviera con nosotros, solo como un perro, ese sera su castigo.

Ino-o...- titubeo, no le gustaba para nada esta nueva aptitud de su mejor amiga-.. estoy segura de ella nunca quiso perjudicarte, solo se les escapo, sabes que le cuesta contenerse.

Pero debio hacerlo, imaginate si conto algo sobre el plan, los rumores vuelan tan rapido que ella no tardara en enterarse..- cerro los ojos, estaba desbordada, todo se salia de control: Tenten la traicionaba, Sasuke fue doblegado y a los demas no le importaba un comino lo que le sucedia.

¿Ella?...-se mordio el labio-.. te refieres a Sakura ¿no?

No quiero que menciones su nombre...-la encaro, provocando que la Hyuuga temblara-.. ya te dije como debes llamarla.

No me pongo de su lado, es solo que..- abrazo sus rodillas-.. ella no tiene a culpa de lo que paso, despues de todo, no puedes elegir a quien te gusta..

La interrumpio bruscamente- A ella le encanta arruinar las cosas, siempre ha sido asi de perra- escupio el insulto- Primero se larga y ahora quiere regresar, solo para molestarme, ademas Hero es un juego para ella, no lo quiere, lo se...- porque nadie querria a ese muchacho como ella.

¿Como puedes saberlo?- aunque la Haruno la intimidaba no la veia como una mala persona.

Ponte en mi lugar, ¿que sentirias si la vieras besarse con Naruto?- la chica permanecio callada por un momento, no podia siquiera imaginarlo.

Naruto...-Ino se levanto de haberlo metido en el medio, era el punto debil de Hinata, quizas habia ido demasiado lejos-..el dijo, el mes pasado, que no le gustaba ninguna chica..- reposo su menton sobre sus rodillas.

Ahora lo recuerdo..- le sonrio-..pero con ella siempre se repite la misma historia, todo vuelvo a como empezo- sus ojos azules fijos al final del pasillo.

La pelinegra volteo para ver lo que habia llamado la atencion de su amiga, solo llego a ver a uno de los amigos de la Haruno, creia que se llamaba Tseya, se ponia de lado para dejar pasar a la chica pelirrosa, la que atraveso el marco de la puerta del salon de biologia, ls puerta se cerro tras ellos silenciosamente.

* * *

Pero Sakura, ¿por que no?-se cruzo de brazos, mientras su espalda reposaba sobre el pizarron, ella estaba dejando su bolso deportivo sobre el escritorio.

Ya te dije, le dije a Suigetsu que mañana almorzariamos juntos y esta noche, vuelve mi papa e iremos a cenar al puerto..- se agacho para recoger la falda que se habia deslizado por su piernas, por sobre su calza negra ajustada que siempre vestia se coloco el short deportivo azul francia del instituto.

Tsk.. siempre tienes cosas que hacer.- suspiro con cansancio- .. supongo que tendre que buscar otra chica que quiera acompañarme.- acoto de manera guasona.

¿Asi? Entonces me parece perfecto..- saco la musculosa blanca del bolso junto a una sonrisa juguetona.

Soy un galan entre las mujeres, ya deberias saberlo..- curioso las piernas de la muchacha, mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

Por si no lo has notado...- desprendio con sutileza los botones de su camisa- Me estoy cambiando en un salon de quimica para no compartir aire con aquellas cerdas.

No te pongas celosa, las chicas del equipo te idolatran..- las defendio.

Solo por que les hice ganar la copa local..- se quito la camisa deshinibidamente quedando solo con el sujetador negro, el chico se mordio los labios, que pedazo de mujer tenia a solo cinco pasos. Era incrible la confianza que le habia querido, despues de eso.

La miro ponerse la musculosa blanca con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, a pesar de que el timbre habia sonado hace mucho, se ato el cabello en un cola alta, se veia tan mona. Era una magia para el, debia concentrarse en otra cosa. Le echo un vistazo al salon, limpio y espacioso, con instrumentos quimicos y plantas, germinadores , cortinas oscuras para preservar la humedad y la penumbra del ambiente... que manojo de recuerdos.

¿Sabes donde estamos verdad?- solto cada palabra con suavidad-se acerco lentamente a ella- ¿No te trae recuerdos o te sugiere algun deseo?- le acaricio la firmeza de la cintura, clavo sus dedos en la blanda piel.

Ella le sonrio arrogante- Ambos- deletro cada letras con placer.

Tomo la iniciativa y lo beso en lo labios, al principio fue fugaz pero se torno agresivo en instantes, mientras el la estrechaba mas contra su cuerpo. Antes de que robaran otra cosa, se separaron, lentamente, el sonrio con sinceridad y la abrazo, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, aspirando su aroma y logrando que la chica se arqueara. Era un tanto mas alto que ella, pero eso le otorgaba un mejor panorama con un unico resultado: Sakura era hermosa por donde la miraba.

Ella se separo, acariciandole la nuca con delicadeza, el contacto aun estaba latente. Conservo su calor cerca de ella-...No te permito que me saques todo el hambre..-junto sus cosas.

¿Lista? Por que voy a destrozar a esos compañeritos tuyos en el juego..-le apreto las mejillas- eso si no me distraes con tu entrada en calor.

Abrio la puerta y asomo la cabeza. No habia nadie en el pasillo. Solo dos chica sentadas cerca de la entrada del gimnasio. Asintio con la cabeza, dandole la señal. La dejo pasar primero, y esta se despidio rapidamente alegando con lo veria luego. La vio tomar un camino diferente al que deberia , se desviaba hacia la cafeteria. Esa chica siempre seria una caja de sorpresas. Con ese abrazo sin tiempo, sello todo el sentido, de que al estar junto a ella se sentia protegido.

Cuando paso por la entrada del gimnasio sintio sus miradas clavadas en su espalda, tal dagas a cuerpo. No voltio a mirarlas, ya las habia visto. Pero aun asi, no pudo evitar que una sensacion de nostagia y exaltacion le moveria el cuerpo. Ya habia vivido algo asi antes, con mas fuerza y mas impactante, el recorrido hacia la cafeteria, hizo el memorandum de aquello.

Ino la habia visto, Ino lo sabia, se lo habia recalcado, la habia culpado, se lo diria a ellos. Ella elegia a contramano, pero en su desobedencia iba encontrando tesoros, experiencias nuevas nunca antes vividas, emocion y sentido a la vida. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, la causa era de lo mas simple: la Yamanaka la habia visto dandose unos besos con Tseya, un joven de su misma edad. Un chico de su mismo colegio, alguien con el que habia conversado en algun recreo y se habian pasado el numero. Se dejo cortejear, al mismo que ello lo hacia. Habia hablado, pero no era su cerebro lo que le llamaba la atencion. Ese chico le gustaba pero no se lo habia contado a nadie. Ni a su mejor amiga, ni a sus mejores amigos, ni a nadie, era su secreto. Por el simple hecho: el chico le gustaba pero jamas seria su novia.

Que tan solo buscara contacto con el banco masculino y un cariño desinteresado, era lo que Ino le habia reprochado. Y la ya nombraba tenia todas las razones a su favor, pero ella era joven, tenia dieciseis, por Kami, por que no podia pasarla bien sin compromiso, por que tenia que ser una borreguita sin emociones, por que tenia que ser lo que Ino queria que fuese. Por que debia dejarse gobernar por la Yamanaka, por que si ella decia que estaba mal y a ella le seguia gustando. Pero hace tiempo, habia descubierto, que solo la comodidad la unia con esa odiosa chica de pelo rubio, no compartian los mismos intereses, ni el mismo estilo de vida, ni mas que el grupo de amigos. Punto Debil: Naruto y Sasuke. Por los unicos que daba un paso atras, ello les queria, era a los unicos que queria de es maldito grupo, en donde todo estaba bien sigamos siendo unos pubertos que lo mas divertido que hacen es mirar una pelicula.

Pero si su supuesta mejor amiga no la habia entendido y era mujer, ¿Que coños dirian ellos?. Por que lo que Tseya provocaba en ella era algo fisico totalmente irracional. Nada mas que eso, es mas pensaba que podia lograr ser su amiga, cuando se les pasara el calenton. Y ese era precisamente el paso final: habia quedado con el de encontrarse, pero esta vez seria diferente a otros encuentros, este dia ellos lo harian. Follarian. El segundo encuentro sexual en su vida. Una vez que esto sucediera seria catalogada, se tacharia el seudonomo santurrona y el de perra estaria resaltado. Valdria la pena, queria volar sin ser sujetada, queria tomar sus propias decisiones, queria tener sexo con ese chico que apenas conocia en un salon de biologia y sabia que la rubia la odiaria. Por ser todo lo contrario a lo que ella queria. Esos zapatos que Ino le habia moldeado ya no iban mas con su talon, le quedaron chicos.

Pense que no vendrias...-no podria decirle que no a esa linea que separaba la locura de la realidad.

No pense que me estuvieras esperando..- se sonrieron, cerraron la puerta detras de ellos, el aula estaba a oscuras, totalmente limpio ¿Alguien realmente lo usaba?

No les importo mucho eso, no cuando sus pieles entraron en ese contacto tan particular, cuando el la subio al escritorio y la beso sin mucho preambulo. Pero ella le respondio con uno de esos besos que humillan a la soledad, Sakura desprendia un erotismo y una magia nunca antes conocida. No hizo mas que contrarrestar el contacto de su lengua con mas pasion y subirle la falda , acariciando sus muslos. Ella gimio extasiada, no sabia si era la emocion del momento, de por fin sacarse el peso de encima, pero estaba a mil.

* * *

Uff, creo que me emocionado un tanto, como que fue algo largo el capitulo, la verdad espero que se se hayan aclarado algunas cosas. Aunque quiere ir sacandole el hilo de a poquito, aun me falta introducir algunas personajes, fundamentales, y creo que el fic sera largo.

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Namastte


End file.
